Twilight: Full Moon
by Sammielee817
Summary: You know that part in New Moon where Bella has nearly decided to go on a date with Jacob?  Well, what if Alice never came to disrupt that decision? And she never went cliff diving? P.S. The vid link are of the chapters. P.S.S get it? Full Moon? Werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kiss 

(youtube .com/watch?v=qLWS-D0dyRE&feature=youtube_gdata)

I drove my truck up to Jacob's house. It was raining and if he wasn't coming to me, I'd go to him. I searched for a minute, looking around the yard, before I got out of my truck.

I saw him.

He was walking around in the rain –with nothing but a pair of shorts on—and he was stacking firewood. He had grown again, since the last time I saw him, and had cut his hair, too. I got out of my truck.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, he kept on walking. "Jacob! Hey!"

I grabbed his arm, he finally turned to me. He looked like it was painful to see me again. _Good_ I thought to myself, _now he'll know how I felt when he ignored me!_

"Bella…" He trailed off.

"What is with you?" I asked, I was nearly shouted, "I thought you were too sick go anywhere! Or… or answer the phone when I call"

"Go away, Bella." He warned, "I… I can't be your friend anymore…"

"What…? Jake, wait!" He had begun to walk away again, so I grabbed his arm once more, I tried to think of something to make him stay. "You… you promised me! Remember? You promised me!"

"I know…" he said, sadly, "And this is me_ keeping_ that promise."

I didn't know what to say then. How could he be keeping his promise to never hurt me, when this was hurting me so badly?

"Jake, this is killing me!" I started, once he threatened to leave, "It's _killing _me!"

He looked broken by me saying that.

"Did Sam get to you, or something?" I accused.

"Sam didn't do this! He's trying to help me!" He huffed, "If you want someone to blame… how 'bout those filthy bloodsuckers, you love!"

I stood still, shocked. How had Jake known? "I—I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Jacob! Jacob!" a faint voice called from far away, I barley heard it. He kept chanting Jake's name, trying to get his attention.

It was Embry.

"I have to go…" he said as he turned to leave, his hand swung lightly as he turned, I grabbed it. He had to turn around again.

"Jake… don't…" I pleaded.

"I have to…" he said, he tried to turn, but I still had his hand in mine, so he couldn't.

I couldn't let him leave again. I just couldn't. I was in an adrenaline-like state. I didn't let go of his hand, it was helping secure him here.

"Jake," I pleaded once more, the morose easy to hear in my voice. I wanted it that way. So he could here how much he was hurting me, promise or not, "Just… just let me tell you one thing before you go, okay? Just one little thing?"

He nodded once.

"Jake I—" I cut myself off; I knew what I had to do. And words wouldn't do it. So I leaned closer to him, his tilted his head towards me, as if to hear a whisper. I tilted myhead back to face him again. Our faces were an inch apart.

And I kissed him.

After we were finished, he closed his eyes, he was trying to think. He opened his eyes again. They were pained. Torn. He glanced back at Embry and the others, they had seen me kiss him. Embry had been still chanting, but when I kissed Jake he had stopped mid-name. Then it dawned on me.

I had kissed Jacob.

He leaned towards me again, and I thought he was going to kiss me again.

I wouldn't stop him.

Instead of kissing me, he whispered: "I'll be by your house later. We'll… talk more then."

He still looked torn. I nodded rapidly, as long as he wasn't ignoring me.

And he ran off to his pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decision

I had made my decision. I am going to ask Jacob out, I'd do it. I was going to.

I was scared.

I walked up to the door, dripping wet from the rain that had just started up out of no where, like always. I stuck my key in the door, and turned. I opened the door and immediately heard Charlie watching a game, but I heard more than just Charlie there.

"Dad? Is that you?" I asked, quoting his usual phrase.

"Yeah!" He called, not looking a way from the game, "Billy and Jake are here, too!"

I gulped.

I knew I would ask him, but so soon? Jacob came walking –or more so sprinting–into the room to me.

"Hi, Bella!" He said happily, his slightly shaggy hair whipping lightly behind him. "What's up?"

It took me a few seconds to gather myself, I then I said: "Nothing much, Jake. Can I talk to you?" I looked over at Charlie and Billy, who were in hearing range, "_Privately_?"

Jacob looked scared, like he was afraid I was going to _break-up_ with him, rather than ask him out. I shuddered; it was getting cold in the house. And… I was still scared.

"Okay…" Jacob said, he might have been a nearly-invincable werewolf, but he looked utterly human and –emotionally– breakable.

We walked into the kitchen.

"Listen, Jake…" I said, as his head slouched lower and lower, "Will you stop that! I'm not telling you bad news! It's really good news, and your ruining it!"

He looked shocked, then thoughtful, then sadder than ever, "He- He's back, isn't he?"

I looked at him, confused for a moment, then understood. Jacob thought I was so happy because he was back, but scared by what he would think. He was completely confused and dead _wrong_. Edward wasn't coming back and –for once– I was starting not to feel as depressed by the thought as usual, my human-sun and work again, I suppose.

"Jake!" I said, as I smacked his hard arm, it hurt. "That is _so_ not it! Just shut up and listen okay?"

He perked up, and listened intently, "Okay, ma'am. I promise!" He said, as he made a sarcastic salute as if I were a leader, then stuck his pinky out. I slapped it away, and again it hurt.

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't shut it." I joked back, crossing my arms and trying not to smile –which didn't work.

"Fine, Bells, go on." Jacob said, feigning girly gossip-intrest.

"Okay. Jake, will you… will you…" I couldn't get it out. Nervousness and the fear of rejection made a lump in m throat. I had never truly asked a guy out– not even Edward. We just… met up when he saved my life repeatedly– I tried to swallow the lump of nervousness, and continued trying to speak. I mumbled lightly, "W-will you g-go out with me, J-jake?"

He was shocked, "What?"

I sighed. It was hard enough to swallow the lump once, let alone twice, "Will you go out with me, Jacob?"

His eyes let nothing out but excitement and joy. I heard nothing in the background, and that bugged me immensely. Charlie had muted the game so he could watch, but _still_ hear me ask Jacob out. I could see the tips of Charlie's smile forming ask he jerked the side of his head so he could hear our conversation better.

"Bella, don't mess with me." Jacob threatened, serious and un-joking.

"Jacob…" I said, shyly and sullenly as I let my head fall down as to look at my shoes, "I'm going out on a limb here… and… Are you turning me… are you turning me down?"

"Bella…" Jacob said, taking my hand gingerly into his warm one, and pressed it against his cheek, "Are you insane?"

I looked up at him abruptly. How _dare_ he! Turning me down _and _insulting me? Wasn't one enough! I pulled my hand away, resisting the urge to use it to slap him. "Are you saying no _and_ insulting me on it!" I pushed him away, I hadn't realized we were at least six inches apart, he barely budged.

"Bella, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing –I just know realized how… sincere and cute… it made him look. "I meant, 'are you insane?' because why would I _ever_ say _no_?"

"Oh… so… yes, then?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes! Of course, Bella!" He said, taking me into his arms for a bear-hug embrace. He made it light enough, though, so that I could hug back. And I did. My face fit perfectly comfortably into his shoulder. Then I tried to reach his cheek, but his bear hug _was_ tight enough to restrict me that much. So, instead, I lightly kissed the bottom apart of his jaw. I, for some reason, just felt so overwhelmingly happy to have him say yes that, I just _had_ to kiss him. He looked at me lovingly, and I could tell by his reaction that

"Jacob! It's time to get going! The game is over!" Billy called, we pulled apart so Jacob could leave –and sow we wouldn't e embarrassed –as he wheeled into the kitchen.

"Well, Bella. The trip here was _well _worth it. To see the game, of course." He said, but I knew what he really meant. He really meant that it was good that I finally asked out Jacob, instead of "wasting" my time with Edward, like I used to.

"Of course." I said, secretly confirming what he said.

"Whatever dad." Jacob said, passing off his usual secrety/legend style attitude. Then he whispered in my ear, "See you Sunday? I'll meet you at Emily's house, okay? From there we'll go. Also, I gotta prove it to the guys." He laughed, and I did too. Being with Jacob was easy. Happy. Simple. _Perfectly_ amazing. I just felt like I was stopping resisting something, and finally giving in. And enjoying it.

"Okay, Jake. Just listen for my truck." I said, jokingly.

"Could hear it a mile away, especially if it's you that's coming." He said, sweetly. He was so Jacob. Sweet, yet slightly sarcastic in the way he… flirts. I kissed his cheek this time, he smiled. It made him extremely happy when I kissed him, and –surprisingly it made me feel the same way.

"See you." I said, as I waved goodbye to him. He waved back.

I walked into the living room, ignoring Charlie's gloating face with its outrageous smirk.

"Hey, dad." I said, I hadn't noticed how happy and light my voice sounded.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said, the gloating in his voice basically pouring out of his mouth in a stream of words.

"Dad," I said sternly, "Don't you _dare_ get all weird and I-told-you-so on me!"

"Oh, Bells… You know I wouldn't… maybe." He joked.

"Dad!" I groaned, "I'm going on a date with Jacob, get over it!" Saying it out loud made it seem all the more of a big deal. I got up and decided to go to bed, "Goodnight, Dad!"

"'Night, Bells." He said, the gloating not receding out of his voice, "Don't forget that you have to go to Emily's tomorrow." Charlie teased, revealing my suspicion that he was listening in.

I went up to bed and got changed, I picked out a nice outfit, and set it on my desk chair. I felt almost _giddy _with excitement. I was going out on a _date_ with Jacob Black. I went to lay in bed. I smiled as I thought of going to see Emily, the wolves –but not Leah, so much—and then hanging out with Jacob. And –most of all—going somewhere special for my date with Jacob. Then, I fell asleep. That was the first night I dreamed of dating Jacob Black.

And it was one of the best dreams I've ever had.

Chapter 2: Date

I drove to Emily's house at three o'clock, I could see through the window that the most of the pack was there. And then it hit me.

Jacob wasn't kidding when he said he'd need to prove it to his pack. I pulled up, and they were all there within a minute of me exiting the truck. I felt silly, I was all dressed up for a date, and I was going to Jacob's pack first.

It felt weird.

"Hey, Bella." Quill said, as he walked out with Embry and Sam right behind him. I saw Emily's scarred face smile at me and wave through the kitchen window.

"Hey, Quill." I said, half-heartedly. I didn't see Jacob anywhere, "Where's Jake…?"

"He'll be coming. Emily's having fun dressing him up for your 'date.'" Quill teased, "He's like a living, breathing, dress up doll."

Him and Embry snickered, Sam stayed firm. Almost upset, or aggravated.

"Bella…" Sam said as he looked sternly at the boys. I could tell he wanted them to leave, "Can I talk to you… _alone_."

"O-of course, Sam." I stuttered.

"Quil, Embry. Tell Jacob that we'll be a moment." Sam ordered, they obeyed.

He walked me a ways away –I assumed out of hearing distance—from the house.

"Bella…" He said, his voice softened a bit. "Do you understand all the consequences of you decision that your making?"

I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about, Sam?"

He sighed, "It's my job to protect my pack, Bella." He stated, "But, it's also my job to protect the people of this town—"

"From vampires, right?" I interrupted, trying to see what he was getting to.

"Most of the time." He answered, "Bella, I also have to protect the people from _us_."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded, "Are… are you telling me _not_ to go out with Jake? Sam… I know you might think of me as the 'vampire girl' but I—"

"No, Bella." Sam said, a little sharply. "You're a citizen here, I'm protecting you from _Jacob_."

I gaped at him. "You think that… that Jake would…" The only image coming to mind was Emily's beautiful face being damaged.

"Bella, Jacob is one of the most tame werewolves I've had in my pack. He is able to control his anger well. But, Bella, you have to understand. Even the best of us… _falter_." Sam said, as he glanced towards the house. He was talking about himself, about how he 'faltered' with Emily.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob call as he ran over towards us from the house, wrinkling his white button-down shirt in the process. His black low-tied tie waving behind him, carefree and happy.

He was looking more and more like the old Jacob.

"Just… keep it in mind, Bella. Don't leave him, just… be careful, is all." Sam reminded me as he fled towards the house, passing Jacob on the way.

"Hi, Jake…" I mumbled shyly as he walked up to me. Why had I never noticed how nice he looked in a button down shirt and tie? Oh, I know why… because he usually never wears shirts. "Wow, Jake… you look…" –He straightened his tie—"Amazing…"

He scoffed, "Oh, yeah… Like you look like you just got off the street. He joked. I blushed lightly and looked down.

"Thanks, Jake." I gave him a hug.

"What's that for?" He asked, but he didn't let go.

After a minute more, I pulled away. "Just remembering something." I mused. I hope Sam saw me, so he'd know my choice.

"What's with Sam? Never seen him do that before. You know, talk with someone non-wolf privately."

"Uh… nothing." I said, passing it off. I knew Jake would get mad if I told him the truth, "He, uh, just wanted, you, know to say have a good time, and what not. He, uh, also wanted to wish me good luck. Guess he knew that your going to try not to be a sarcastic jerk, and knew you'd fail." I tried to make it into a joke, it worked. I got a smile out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Date

Jacob and I left from Emily's a few minutes after I arrived. We stayed long enough for me to say a quick "Hi" and "Goodbye" to Emily and the others. And also long enough for Sam to eye me and Jacob carefully, checking to see if anything would result in an… _Emily_ situation. Apparently he _hadn't_ seen me hug Jacob, like I'd hoped. Or maybe he had and was still going through these antics anyway.

We took Jake's Rabbit, which he hadn't used –more so _needed_—since he became a part of the pack. He seemed t get antsy in the car, as if it couldn't go as fast as he was used to.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked, though my guess was probably spot-on.

"I never realized how fast I could go when I was in wolf-form." He responded, taking a quick glance at me and then refocusing on the road.

"Translation: You never realized how slow this –" I paused to remember the name of the car "—_Rabbit_ goes, comparatively,"

"_Maybe_ that's what I meant." He joked, "and _maybe_ I'd admit it to if _someone_ wasn't such a now-it-all."

"Maybe." I joked in return.

He laughed, "Yeah, _maybe_."

I smiled, too. It was so easy to be with Jacob. Easy as breathing. No complications, no problems. Just Jacob.

"So, Jake," I began to ask one of two things, "What are you guys doing about the whole Victoria thing?"

"That's _so_ Bella." He mused, "All business."

He smirked, I scowled playfully. "We're having some of the new guys—did you know that Quill joined? He loves it, too—to take the shifts that would have been empty while we're on our _date_."

He always did that. Exaggerate the word date. It was like he was bragging to me. Or gloating at how he was right. Either way, I thought it was cute of him.

"Okay. And speaking of our _date_," I said as I mimicked his I-told-you-so tone "Where exactly are we going on our _date_?"

"We're going to Port Angeles." He said, "And—don't worry—the wolves are taking an extra-long route to cover everything from Forks to the restaurant."

"Really?" I asked, all humor escaping from my tone. I felt bad to make all the wolves run longer.

"Yeah." gratefulness poured out in his tone, "They were really glad that you… you know, asked…"

"Oh." I said, "Well… that's so nice of them."

"Yeah, it is." He smiled, they really were his brothers. I perked up a bit.

"So…?" I asked, enthusiasm returning to my voice.

"So… what?" he questioned, confused.

"I would like to now where I'm going." I said sarcastically joking.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He teased.

"Pleeease?" I pouted and joked, taking his hand in mine. It was fun to joke with him this way without him taking it in a way I don't mean. Because now, the way het _thought_ it meant, _is_ the way it's meant.

"Hmm…" He wasn't really considering this, he was just enjoying the joke-flirting the same way he did when we first met.

"Well, I'll tell you this: if you keep flirting with me to find out, I'll never tell you." He joked, "I might even go around the restaurant a few extra times."

I smiled. This was going to be a good night.

We arrived at the restaurant, it was nice. It was an Italian restaurant. We ordered our food. We talked for a while, until we were… _interrupted_.

"Here's your food, darlin'" The southern-accented waitress said—mostly to Jacob. "Boy you sure can eat, can't ya'? Never seen someone order so much food before ya', I like a man that can eat."

Jacob rolled his eyes, which—before that—he hadn't kept off me. I smiled smugly at the waitresses face. Disappointment and jealously. She stalked off.

_Why is it that all my dates at restaurants get hit on by the waitress?_ I thought to myself, _That could get annoying…_

"What was that?" I asked Jacob. He looked puzzled.

"What was _what_?" He really looked confused.

"That waitress…" I said, "She was liked twenty and hitting on you."

"Doesn't matter." He said, I raised my eyebrow, "Because I'm here with _you_." He clarified.

I blushed. He laughed. We ate.

We got into Jacob's Rabbit, he sighed. He was obviously sad to get back into the slow-moving vehicle.

"What was that…?" Jacob asked, suddenly straightening and stiffening.

"What ar—" He put his warm finger to my lips, it felt nice.

His eyes widened in horror. "Bella…" His horrified tone let slip out of his straight-line of a mouth, "Get. In. The. Car."

I obeyed. There was only one thing that would make Jacob act that way. And there was only one vampire that would come so close to a werewolf. Only one vampire… that was after me.

Victoria.

I shut the door, Jacob was still outside the car, looking jumpy and unsettled.

"Jacob…" I started, "Is it—"

"The redhead." He said darkly.

"Is she—?"

"Close."

I went pale.

"Drive yourself home, Bella." He commanded. "And no where else."

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homecoming

(youtube .com/watch?v=QARqRJvzzmo&feature=youtube_gdata) 

Last night I was frightened the whole way home, by myself, with a revenge-driven vampire in close proximity that wanted me dead.

Great date.

Actually, it was, until Jacob left me to drive home alone.

I wasn't just scared going home, I was mad. I was mad that Jacob had left me. Mad that our date was ruined. And mad that I had to drive home alone with a vampire on the loose.

I was in my room, dwelling on all this, as I tried to read _Withering Heights_ for the umpteenth time. It always cheered me up, but it wasn't working. As I was reading, I heard a

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

on my window. I walked over, and Jacob was there. He had three more rocks in his hand, which he dropped immediately when he saw that I'd heard him.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Move over, I'm coming in."

I stepped back, but still watched through the window. He used the tree that was a few feet away to help him up, swinging and bouncing off branches.

He landed inside with as _swoosh!_ he stood up from his crouch where he had landed and looked at me.

"Hi…" he said as he looked at me, pain and regret in his voice, he stepped forward, "Bella I—"

He tried to come closer, but I put my hand against his chest to keep him at arms length. He was warm, he was always so warm. It felt nice against my cool skin. But, I tried to focus on my anger, not the smooth texture of his skin.

I let my hand drop to avoid being distracted. He wasn't going to move forward again, instead he walked around me. His eyes watched as the dream catcher- that was laying above my bed—swayed a bit as the wind came in from the open window. He had given it to me. Next, his eyes wandered to my pin board, where I had a photo of him and Billy from when he was still—or more—human, when he _wasn't_ a werewolf. Then his eyes centered on mine.

I paused for a moment, "I… _hate _this." I hissed through my teeth. I touched his soft hair, then ruffled it and let it go through my fingers. He took my hand, and I said. "I hate being mad at you…"

"I'm sorry I messed up our date last night, Bella." Regret soaked every word, "I shouldn't have just left you, I just… wanted to make sure you were safe. To tell the pack about the redhead... I thought it was the best way if I—"

I put my finger to his lips and I nodded. "Forgiven." He trapped me in another bear hug, but it was lighter, grateful. I hugged back. After a long moment, we let go.

"Guess you got to get going?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'd better go." He responded the same, "I'm supposed to be guarding the house, they pack'll be wondering where I am…"

I sighed. "I'll… I'm going to… to miss you."

"I started missing you as soon as you were with…_him_." He admitted, a blush barely noticeable under his tan skin, "Now I'll never have to miss you… go too long, anyway."

I smiled, he did too.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" I asked as he turned to go out the window.

"Okay." He continued for the window.

"Jacob… No! Jake! Wait! What are you—?"

He jumped out the window and landed on his feet with a silent _thud_. He turned and wave goodbye then took off for the woods to continue his route around the house protectively. I turned away from the window to look at my clock. It was 11:30 p.m.

That's when I noticed something strange.

There was a note on my dresser, next to my clock. I walked over to it and picked it up. I immediately recognized the flawless handwriting.

It was Edward's.

_Bella,_

_I am sorry I ever left… We're all coming back. _

_I couldn't stay away from you, it was painful… no, it _

_was agonizing. I missed you, as I am sure you did me._

_I'll see you on Monday, at school. If you're mad at me_

_And don't want to talk to me for a time, I'll understand._

_Love You Always,_

_Edward_

_Oh, no_. I thought, _I'm happy to have him back but… I _want_ Jacob, now._

Jacob.

What was I to tell Jacob? He'd be so afraid that I'd run right back to Edward, but, though I used to think—when he first left—that I would. Now, with Jacob, I don't think I would. Or _could_. I couldn't bring myself to be away from Jacob, unless I had to. And if Edward was coming back on Monday, I had two days to tell Jacob. Tomorrow and Sunday.

Jacob will be so furious at Edward. At all of the Cullens. I have to be able to calm him down…

I'd tell him the complete and total truth... I'd still want Edward in my life, but I'd want him in the way that I _used to_ want Jacob. I'd tell Jacob that—despite whether or not he believes me…

I. Love. You.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telling

(youtube. com/watch?v=d6sUBxh5sAc) **~If it didn't work, remember to delete the space between the "." and "com"~**

I went to Emily's house today. It was late, but I knew Jacob would be there. When he wasn't circling my house to guard it, in my room, or sleeping at home. He was there. I knocked on the door, but I knew that they had heard my truck because Emily opened the door.

"Hello, Bella," She said pleasantly. "Did you want to come in?"

"Hi, Emily. Thanks." I walked in and immediately saw Paul, Embry, Quill—thought I barley recognized him with the shorter hair—Sam, Jacob, and a few others I didn't know. sitting around the table in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." I said quietly, it was so low it was nearly a whisper.

"Hi, Bella." The responded in sync, then continued eating what looked like the final pieces of a full turkey, except for Jacob. Jacob didn't say anything. His eyebrows were knit together in confusion and worry. He came to my side.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, concerned.

"I… need to tell you guys something…" I said, my voice getting lower.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Sam asked in his deep voice. Concern soaked his words, too. But in a different way then Jacob's.

"Can we, uhm…" I looked towards the door. "Speak outside?"

"Of course." Jacob answered before Sam could open his mouth.

"Q-quill and Embry, too, I think is best." I managed to stutter out. I wasn't worried about myself getting hurt, but that Jacob would get mad, and Sam would… I couldn't bring myself to think of Sam stopping Jacob from seeing me.

"Okay…" Jacob said, as the others raised from their seats to follow me outside, along with Jacob and Sam.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jake asked.

I beckoned Sam to come closer. Jake stepped back—barely an inch—so that he could.

"'Member that thing you… you warned me about?" I whispered to him, "Well, I… That might happen… when I tell you guys so, could you—?"

He nodded, he knew what I meant. To protect me incase Jacob got too angry. But, I wasn't worried about me. Jacob would be furious with himself if he did anything, the same way Sam felt about what happened to Emily.

Jacob looked at us curiously. So did Quill and Embry.

"It's nothing…" Sam assured, "Just answering a question. Go on, Bella."

Jacob tried to inch closer, but Sam didn't move when he tried. He was standing slightly in front of me, that way Jacob couldn't get too close if it got… out of hand.

"I have some, uh…" I couldn't think how do describe it. So, I just said: "_news_, to tell you guys. And I thought it would be better if I told all of you… together."

They eyed me suspiciously; Jacob just looked like he wanted to come next to me. To comfort me. Which I wouldn't have minded, if it were in his best interest.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked. Quill nodded in agreement.

"They're back." I said so low that, if they weren't werewolves, would have been inaudible.

The looked at each other in confusion, except Sam and Jacob. Sam didn't move his eyes from Jacob's trembling figure. He knew _exactly_ who I meant, and didn't like it.

"Jacob…" I said, as I tried to step closer, Sam blocked my path. This would've been good, had I not realized too late that the only person that could calm Jacob down would be me, and I couldn't get near enough to him to do it.

"Sam," I said, "Trust me. I know what will… calm him down."

He nodded, and let me pass by him. But, he followed me—still—like a shadow.

"Jake," I said, "Look at me. Listen to me, okay? I have something good to say, too."

His trembling turned into shaking as I said this, Quill and Embry and decided to hold him back, just incase. I knew what he was thinking. That my "good news" was only good for me. That I was _happier_ now that Edward was back, That I'd go back to him.

That wasn't it.

"Listen, Jake…" I said, he shook more.

"Bella..." Sam cautioned. I took another step forward to Jacob, dismissing Sam. He still followed me shadow-like.

"Jake, you know I loved him." I said, he shook harder. He had missed the passed tense, I felt a little embarrassed to say this in front of some of his pack members, but I wasn't finished yet. And this was too important not to say know, "But, I love _you more_, Jacob…"

His shaking went to trembling, then to shivering. A single shiver was left, then it stopped.

"You—you do?" He asked, sounding a little unsure and broken. Probably hating himself for almost shifting and attacking. Sam stepped back; he went by Quill and Embry, who were watching with stunned faces. Maybe I should've just had Sam come…

"Yes, Jake." I whispered as he walked towards me. "I really do. But, I have one request, Jake."

"Anything…" he whispered, sullenly and sadly.

"Kiss me?"

He walked up to me, from the few feet he was away. And we kissed. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him. He pulled away slowly, and then kissed me lightly once more. It was an apology.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered in my ear, "I should've known. Shouldn't have let my assumptions get to me before the truth could.

"'S okay." I mumbled.

"It's okay, guys." He turned halfway to the piece of his pack that was here, "I'm good now."

They left.

"Can you forgive me, Bells?" He pleaded.

"I don't know… I can't forgive a regular sarcastic jerk." I joked, then turned serious, "But I can forgive one that I love." He hugged me. He was _so_ warm. I loved it.

Then it hit me: Today was Sunday; I'd have to face Edward tomorrow.

How in the world could I explain?

I tried to forget that, focus on Jacob's warm arms around me. And it worked, for a while. Untill I fell asleep. Even though Jacob had spent the night—hiding from Charlie—I still had nightmares, for the first time since I kissed Jake. And they were all about Edward and Jacob getting so mad at each other that they tore each other apart.

Jacob had left during the night, like I told him he could when he had to switch the guarding shift. It was morning.

I'd have to face him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Edward

(. com/watch?v=D1T5Adl7QRE&feature=youtube_gdata)

I had planned to tell Edward right away—about Jacob and I—but, when I first saw him, how happy he was to see me. I couldn't do it. I didn't feel the same way for him, not exactly. His looks still dazzled me, but not in a loving way. In an admiration-way. Like looking at a friend you admired. The way Jacob and I used to be, before.

"Bella…" he looked at me, as if I were a dream that had must become real.

"H-hi, Edward." I stuttered when I saw him. I felt so bad, he was so happy and I was going to ruin his day. Some friend I'd be, if I did that. Couldn't he get one day, and then I'd tell him?

"Bella…" He repeated, "You have no _idea_ how much I missed you."

"I missed you, too." _For a while_, I thought. But it wasn't the right time to tell him that yet. About… Jacob. Even in my mind I said his name with love.

The rest of the day was awkward for me, but peaceful and happy for Edward. Since we had nearly every class together—which I knew would be a bad thing after I told him—he could put his arm around me and enjoy it. But I, I felt extremely awkward. And when I'd start to daydream, Jacob would be on my mind most of the time. The way it used to be with Edward. I felt so bad, so guilty. He was constantly asking me if I was mad at him, I said, "Of course not… you might be mad at me, though." He always took the last part as a joke. If only he knew—though, he would soon enough.

_Just give him one more day of this_, I chanted, _He deserves at least one more day…_

The final bell rang; Jacob would be picking me up. And since I didn't have last period with Edward, I'd try to run to the car as fast as possible, to avoid him and tell him tomorrow. Of course, I forgot his speed.

"Where are you going so fast?" He chuckled as he found me running out into the parking lot."N-no where." I said, feigning a light mood. It didn't fool him, he raised an eyebrow at me. But then he let it go.

"Want me to drive you home? I saw your truck wasn't here and figured you wouldn't want Charlie's cruiser lights to direct attention." I started walking towards where Jacob would be, I could barely see the top of his head. He was so tall.

"Thanks, Edward." I said, still faking my mood, "But I—I already promised Jacob that he could."

"Oh." He said, he sounded disappointed, "The mut."

I wanted to defend Jacob, but let it slide. Jacob did always call them "bloodsuckers" and "leaches" and "parasites" so, I decided to let Edward get away with it this time.

"Yeah… guess you know he's a werewolf, huh?" I whispered the word _werewolf_ so no one but us would hear.

"Didn't know, but I can smell him." He crinkled his nose, "Werewolves don't smell too good."

"Heh… right." I said as we continued to walk. "So, tomorrow—"

"'Sup, Edward?" Jacob sneerd. I hadn't realized how far we'd walked.

"Jacob." He nodded, I could tell Jacob was trying to think of other things besides me and him, trying to make it easier for him, I suppose.

I was wrong.

I walked away from Edward to Jacob's side. He must have thought this normal, when you were saying goodbye to one person, while leaving with another. It was normal enough, until Jacob ruined all my plans to tell Edward tomorrow.

"How was your day, honey?" Jacob turned to me, I went back and forth between him and Edward. Edward rolled his eyes. He must have thought that this is how Jacob always was, when trying to win me over, flirt. The way he used to do.

Today was reminding me so much of the past.

"Fine, Jake. Thanks…" I was watching Edward carefully, from the corner of my eye. Then, when I turned back to Jacob, he did something that threw off the entire "fake-normal" that had been going so well.

He kissed me, I kissed back. I had missed him, and then I remembered Edward. Before I could finished kissing Jacob, he was ripped away from me.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her against her will again, Mongrel!" He yelled at his face, they were so close. So intensely close. And full of anger.

"She knows what she wants." He said, he was angry enough to have his temper flair, but he knew what he was saying was true enough that he could smirk. The whole time I had been yelling at them not to do this here, we were in a filled parking lot with tons of students and, more importantly, witnesses.

Edward looked stunned, Jacob walked away, over a small bump to his motorcycle. I turned, guiltily, to follow Jacob. He grabbed my arm abruptly, "Bella…" I pulled away, he let me. I could tell that he had read Jacob's thoughts, see, hear, and feel all of our dates in the past month, see me telling Jacob that I loved him, and he knew everything.

"Don't!" I said, a little too loud. I was mad, but not at Edward. I didn't mean to yell at _him_.

I sprinted towards where Jacob was, I knew that Edward would be okay. All he wanted for me was to be happy, safe and alive. But, I wouldn't be. I had a bone to pick with Jacob. I walked towards his motorcycle, and got on.

We drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Adorably Vulnerable

(. com/watch?v=NWQ4RfrZmFI&feature=youtube_gdata)

It was 12:01 p.m. I was going to stay up and wait for Jacob, I was waiting in my car. I saw him when he ran around the house—in his wolf from, with his reddish-brown fur shaggier then the others' as he ran in fast circles.

Finally, when he switched with Sam—a big black wolf that was just barely bigger than Jacob—he came to the car door. He got into the passenger's side, he looked up at me from his feet, he had been looking at them as he hung his head for at least a minute until he looked at me. His expression caught me off guard.

It was shame.

"Jacob!" I tried to yell, but it sounded weak, and my voice broke halfway through his name, "Jacob, how could…! Why would…!" I tried several times, I just couldn't yell at him. He looked up again. His eyes were boring into mine, burning with shame and regret.

"God, Jacob!" I yelled, for real this time. But, I was mad about something different, "Why do you have to be… to look… so…adorably vulnerable."

He smiled, "Because _you're_ the only person who can break me."

"Why do you have to be so damn sweet when I'm mad at you?" I was pissed off, but I let it go, my goal to yell at him was far gone, so I just went with it.

"I love you." He said, scooting closer to me.

"You know that I love you, too." I answered, a little exasperation in my voice as I stood there, staying where I was. If he wanted me to forgive him for ruining Edward's chances at a slow let-down, he'd have to try much harder.

"C'mon, Bells…" He pulled me to him, I was warmed by his chest. We were nose to nose, "You know you can't stay mad at me for long."

He was right, "Dammit! I should have never let you know that!" I joked.

He smirked, "No, you probably shouldn't have."

I sighed, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgiven."

"Thanks Bella." He said, he put his cheek next to mine, staying there for a moment, and then pulling away.

"Don't give me any more reasons to _have_ to forgive you." I warned, and then joked. "It gets easier all the time to do, and I can't let that happen."

"I'll do my best." He chuckled, "But werewolves are very unpredictable."

He looked into my eyes again, but he didn't look away. He stared at me for minute, after minute, after minute.

"What?" I asked, after the fifth minute.

"Your eyes…" He started, "Never noticed how… nice they are."

"Thanks?" I replied, it was a random thing. But, I knew what he meant, Jacob's eyes have some appeal, too.

"I better get you upstairs." He joked, "If Charlie sees you're not in your room, he'll think you snuck out with me. Then, I'll never get to see you."

I snuggled up to him a little bit more, and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm fine here. I'm not tired."

I yawned, that gave me away. "Not tired, right?" He joked. I was, but there was no need to admit it to him.

Suddenly I was lifted up, I hadn't realized my eyes were closed, but I didn't open them. The warm arms bounced lightly as Jacob ran to the house. I was fine where I was, but then something came to me that made my eyes shoot open.

"Jacob—wait. What about the window—?" I started, but he already jumped onto the tree, using no hands, and landed perfectly on the lowest branch. He jumped up on two more, then through the window. I watched, my eyes wide, as I clung to him so I wouldn't fall. I knew Jacob had never missed when he came to my room at night, but he'd never jumped up with another person in his arms.

He could hear my fast heartbeat, and he smirked.

"A little exhilarating, isn't it?" He joked.

"Jake… not… funny…" I mumbled out, my heartbeat slowed.

He laid me in the bed, then headed for the window.

"Jake?" I asked, as I lifted myself off the bed to sit up.

He turned, "Yeah, Bells?"  
>"You woke me up." I began, "So will you stay until I fall asleep?"<p>

He walked over to the bed, and laid down next to me.

"Wow, Bella." His surprised voice, made me look up. I shivered lightly next to his warmth, "You're freezing. How long were you in the car waiting?"

"A while…" I didn't want to tell him _how_ long because it was _very_ long.

"How long is _a while_?" He pressed.

"Since, uhm, nine-thirty." I mumbled into his chest as I blushed.

"Bella… _why_?" He asked.

"I was going to yell at you, but then you looked all sorry and I didn't" I answered, I started to drift to sleep so the words sounded slightly slurred.

He sighed, "Bella, your crazy."

"About you," I finished, I was that much closer to sleep.

"G'night, Bella." He laid his head above mine. I was still wearing my clothes and hadn't changed into pajamas.

"Good ni…" I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Imprinting

(youtube. com/watch?v=2bkamFBWlHw&feature=youtube_gdata)

I opened my eyes and turned to my left, Jacob was still laying next to me, asleep. I could vaguely hear Charlie's hushed snores from the other room. I let out a sigh of relief. Charlie wouldn't see Jacob. I wasn't ashamed of dating Jacob—not at all—but Charlie didn't know that Jacob would come in and out of my room at night to sleep, while switching shifts. Tonight, he slept over the whole night. Nothing happened, just sleep. But, still. Better if Charlie was in the dark.

"Jacob…?" I nudged him lightly, he was on the outside of the covers and I was under them. He winced a little bit, but he didn't wake up. "Jake, come on… Charlie's going to wake up soon…" I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

He stood up with a jolt, nearly knocking me to the floor.

"What! Where! How…! Oh, Bella." He said, making sure I don't fall, "I'm sorry. Did I wake up you up?"

"No, but your snoring is pretty cute to listen to." I joked.

"I do _not_ snore!" He protested in a joking manner, a little too loudly. I heard Charlie's deep snore drop short. But, it picked up a minute later.

"Shh!" I warned, "Charlie's sleeping still, Jake."

"Sorry," He repeated.

"Don't be sorry, just be quieter." I corrected, "By the way, good morning."

I gave him a peck on the lips, "Mm… I like your good mornings."

I chuckled, and then I remembered the a few days ago—on Monday—and looked at my clock. It was 6:30 a.m. school doesn't start for another hour and a half. I sighed, remembering Edward's abrupt let-down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his arms around me.

"Edward's what's wrong…" I mumbled into his shoulder, laying my head on the spot where it fit perfectly.

"Oh." He said, his tone drifting to sorrow, "_Him_." He said his this with a tone full of acid.

"Don't worry, Jacob." I assured him, "I don't plan on changing my mind anytime soon."

"Sure, sure." He uttered his usual phrase that said he was thinking, it was his automatic phrase.

"Jacob?"

"Mm?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the wall he was staring at blankly.

I kissed his jaw again, like I had before. I didn't reach for his cheek; I was too comfortable sitting here with my head on his shoulder.

"Love you, Bells." He whispered.

"Love you more, Jacob." I whispered back, "Now Jacob…"

"Yeah?"

"Get out of my room."

I caught him off guard. "W-what?"

"I do have to get changed, you know. And shower." I told him.

"Okay." He winked at me.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I said sternly.

"Just kidding, Bella, jeez." He said; his was tone still light and happy. "See you later, honey."

I smiled; he got up and jumped out the window. He landed safely; I always made sure of that.

I took a shower and got dressed. "Hmm… that's strange." I thought out loud to myself. "Where'd I put my red shirt?" I had it there Saturday night, but as for last night I'm not sure. I spent most of it waiting up for Jacob in my car.

I let it pass; probably put it in the wash. I'd ask Jacob if he'd seen it last night, he was more awake then I was.

I went downstairs and started putting some pancakes on and flipped them every so often. The smell must've woken Charlie up, because once they were half done, he was dressed and downstairs in an instant.

"Mm… smell's great, Bella." He sat down and I handed him the paper, he read the front page. He made a _tisk, tisk, tisk_ sound.

"What?" I asked as I laid a stack of pancakes in front of him—about five or so—and a smaller pile of two for myself. There were a stack much bigger than Charlie and mine combined, just incase Jacob came back to eat.

"There's a murderer loose in the Seattle area." He said, "You and Jacob aren't planning to go out of town for any _dates_, right?" He said the word date, just as Jacob had.

"Nah, we mostly just hang out. We don't really go out to much. Mostly hang out at Emily's with his pac—friends."

"Oh, good. Good." He said.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Have you seen my… my red shirt?"

"No, why?" He asked, suspiciously.

"No reason, just can't find it."

"Mm…" He said, suspicion being badly hidden in his tone. There was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." I said, jumping out of my seat.

"No, Bella, I got it." He got up and walked towards the door, I sat back down. I listened to the muffled conversation.

"Hi, Charlie." Jacob said; his voice light and happy still.

"Hey, Jacob. How's Billy?" Charlie asked, happy as well.

"He's good. Is Bella awake yet?" He asked as he tried to hold back a laugh. He already knew.

"Yes, yes. Come in, Jacob." I didn't hear Jacob's feet shuffle, they never did anymore. He had become less clumsy since his transformation. "She made enough food for at least three more people; I need some help to scarf it down." Charlie joked.

"I'll do my best… Bella!" Jacob held back a chuckle, and then he saw me and let out a happy gasp.

"Hey, Jake." I said, as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Charlie smiled, but not as much as usual. He liked that me and Jacob were together, but hated it when we got so close together or—I assumed—kiss in front of him. I didn't want to test his tolerance, "Want something to eat?"

His straight line of a mouth quivered with laughter. He found it funny to use all these needless questions. Jacob—and his pack—could always eat. So, asking was completely unnecessary.

"Love to." He answered, his mouth quivering more. I thought of something.

I'd make him burst out laughing, just to prank him. It was a perfect joke.

"One pancake, or two?" I asked. Flopping them on a plate. It worked.

The quivering line broke, he laughed loudly and it startled Charlie—who jumped up in his seat—and looked up form the newspaper.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked, Jacob stopped laughing immediately. He saw my prank, he scowled at me. It wasn't severe, it was playful. I may only be able to be mad at him for a while, but he couldn't be mad at me period.

"Bella, uh, stumbled…" He said, thinking of an excuse, "… either of _air_ or her _own_ _feet_."

"Jacob…" Charlie said, sternly. But he was fighting a smirk, as well. "You shouldn't—his voice broke from a laugh for a minute—"… you shouldn't laugh at your girlfriend."

Girlfriend.

Jake and I had never made the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing official, _yet_. But, it was now, thanks to Charlie. It took me off guard. It seemed to do that to Jacob, too. I handed him his plate—stacked with, at least, ten pancakes—that he cleaned within seven minutes.

"Ready, Bella?" Jacob asked. My truck was still broken, "I better get you to school soon."

"Yeah, I'm ready. I grabbed my backpack and headed for his motorcycle.

"Bye Char—dad!" I called. He knew that as long as Jacob was driving the motorcycle, we wouldn't crash.

"Don't forget your helmet, _girlfriend_." He teased as he strapped it on me, "Can't have my _girlfriend_ getting hurt, now can I?"

I smirked, "Haha, Jacob."

"Aw, come on. Tell me you don' t love it?"

"Is it official, then?" I asked.

"What?" He said, he had drifted into daydreaming while looking into my eyes, he did this a lot now.

"Am I _officially_ you girlfriend."

"Of course," He said as if the answer was obvious, "Especially if the chief of police says so."

Jacob took me to school; we were way too early to go in so I decided to ask him about the missing shirt and whether or not he'd seen it.

"Hey, Jacob?" I asked, we were still on his motorcycle. I started to play with the back of his hair. Always so soft.

"Mm?" He asked, leaning his head back so I could play with it more. He liked when I played with his hair.

"Did you see my red shirt? The one that was on my desk chair?" I asked, taking my hand down form his hair.

"Uhm… I think on Saturday, maybe? Didn't see it yesterday, though." He stated while picking his head back up, "Why?"

"It's gone, and I couldn't find it anywhere in the house. And Charlie didn't know either." Jacob's form stiffened.

"Bella?" He said, his voice as stiff as he was, "I'm going to ask you something _very _important. Answer me with the _whole_ truth, got it?"

"Yeah, but Jac—" He cut me off.

"Was the bloodsucker in your room at all, since he got back?" Jacob asked, it caught me off guard.

"Wha—?" I started, but he cut me off again.

"Whole truth, Bella."

"Of _course_ not, Jacob!" I spat, why would he even need to ask? Edward was really mad at me… Or maybe I was just to scared to face him.

"I knew it… I knew that scent was… it didn't smell like… but it was definitely a… Great timing… confused me at first… _stupid bloodsuckers!_" He mumbled, I could barely catch most of it.

"Jacob!" I yelled, gaining his attention, "What's wrong?"

Some students were making it into the parking lot, but they were all early, too.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." He whispered to me angrily, "Put your helmet on, we're leaving."

"But, what about school?" I asked.

He quickly looked away from me and to the parking lot entrance, "Pretend you're sick. Now, when he goes by, pretend to cough."

"When who—?" But the roar of the engine cut me off, that's when I saw it. As we went past—leaving the school parking lot—I saw the shiny Volvo. We were stopped next to each other, at the single red and green light they had put in commission last year when there was a student who was nearly killed by a car—me—so that no one would get hurt, Jacob cussed under his breath.

I remembered what he said about pretending to be sick, so I turned my head to Jacob's other shoulder—the one facing away from the Volvo, but still in sight—and pretended to cough, it sounded convincing enough to me. I turned back to the Volvo, which was now parked and Edward had gotten out and was starring at me.

I smiled and waved weakly, and then pretended to cough again. The light changed from red to green and Jacob set off, making the engine wail as he went.

When we finally got to Emily's house—and you could actually hear without ht engine roaring—I asked Jacob what was going on.

"Jacob!" I yelled at him as I got off the motorcycle, "What the _hell_ are we _doing_! Why am I skipping school?"

"It was an emergency." He responded, the stiffness still in full takeover of his voice—until he looked at me that is, "Remember our first date?"

"Of course I do, Jacob." I answered, still confused.

"I promised that I'd never leave you when I had to tell the guys something." He said, his remembrance of everything about us.

"Oh, okay. So, lets go and you can tell me," I walked towards the door, he pulled me back.

"We have to wait until everyone is here." He said, just then Leah came in from the woods.

I waved weakly—this time for real—and said, "Hey Leah," in a whisper once she came over.

"If you came here to prepare to torture Jacob some more while you wait for your leech's return, feel free to _leave_." And she stalked off.

"What's with her?" I asked, a little startled by her reaction.

He looked a little _too_ happy to have me distracted, so I wouldn't be asking him anything about _why_ we were here.

"C'mon, I'll tell you." He said, as he pulled me along sit under a tree by Emily's house. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder in my spot—the one where it fit oh-so perfectly—and waited.

"Firstly, she wasn't listening when you said you _love_ me." He began, "So she thinks your, like, using me or something. She _also_ doesn't know how, even when the bloodsu- Edward came back, you still didn't go."

"Okay, but why doesn't she like me either way?" I asked.

"It's not that she doesn't like you. She sees _herself_ in you; she sees what happened to her "supposedly" happening to you." He answered, "I know all of this because it's mostly what she thinks about—even in wolf form. That's how I know, because of when she thinks it when we're wolves."

"Oh…" I said, understanding a little more, "But what _does_ she see in us that reminds her of something bad?"

"That story we all know without the pack-mind thing." He stated. "Did I ever tell you how Sam and Emily met?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you know." He began, "Before Sam was a changed, and he was originally dating Emily. And he loved her, too"—I gaped at him for a moment—"Yeah, I know. But she wasn't always so sour. She used to be nicer, friendlier."

"What happened?" I asked my interest in no way contrived.

"Sam became a shifted for the first time—took him weeks to calm down enough to shift back. When he finally could, Leah—who was frantic—was so relived to see him, but noticed the changes. Then, Emily came to town. Leah's cousin, coming for a visit—" I gasped—"Yep, Leah's cousin. But, it's not like he flat left her or anything, Bella. When he first met her, he was still in love with Leah. But, when he looked into Emily's eyes for the first time, he imprinted on her—"

"Imprinted?" I asked, "What's that."

"It's a wolf-thing. Don't worry about it," he tried to lean in and kiss me—distract me from the answer—I pushed him a way.

"_Tell me_." I ordered.

He sighed, "Imprinting… Is when you see her, and suddenly it's not gravity holding you in place. It's _her_." He began, "And then nothing else matters."

"Have you—?"

"No! No, no Bella." He cut me off to assure me, "No, I just have a direct link to Sam's mind, remember."

"Oh…" then it hit me, "Is that what Leah thinks will happen? That you'll… you'll _imprint_ on someone and forget me entirely?"

He sighed, I was right. "It's not like dropping you cold on the ground, Bella. Sam still has feelings for Leah. Just not _that_ kind. He feels bad, though, all the time, for what happened."

_Great_, I thought to myself, _I just got him and now there's a chance I'll loose him_.

I sighed.

"Don't worry, Bells." He said, "It's a very _rare_ thing. So far only a few of a big pack have."

"Okay…" I sighed. I'd rather not think of it. Jacob inched closer to me, leaned in, and kissed me lightly. This time, it wasn't a distraction. It was reassurance that he loved _me_ and nobody else.

"Love you…" I said, absent mindedly, still deep in the scary thought that I might loose him one day

"Love you _so_ much more, Bella." He cooed, "You don't even know."

I smiled and cuddled up to him, at least I had Jacob. And I'd do everything in my power _not_ to let him imprint on anyone. Which—though I knew I couldn't control—I'd try; try with all of my being if I had to. Because I _loved_ Jacob, so very much… even if he wouldn't tell me what had mad us come here in the first place.

His distraction had worked.

I had totally forgotten that. I pulled on his hair lightly and ruffled it, "Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"All of your pack is here now." I said. He gulped.

It was time to share what he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Information

Jacob and I stood up from our spot under Emily's tree, he did so reluctantly. I did it with a curious drive; I wanted to know what was _making_ him so reluctant to say this in front of me. He put his arm around my waist, I saw that he was nervous.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" I asked, "Why are you so nervous."

"Not nervous…" He said, "I'm planning…"

"Okay, Jake…" I said, still concerned. "Why are you so up-tight then?"

"Because of what I'm planning to do, you'll see why soon enough."

He still looked stiff and tight. I pulled on his hair and played with it, to relax him a bit. It worked—but only a little bit.

"Thanks, Bells." He whispered, and then sighed again.

We walked into the Emily's house; Jake silently counted everyone, and then cussed. They were all here.

"Sam?" Jake called for him, Sam looked at Jacob, and he looked disappointed. Then he looked at me, his look was concern. To Sam, it must have looked like Jacob was holding me up, based on what he did next.

"Jacob, what happened?" He didn't stop looking at me.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Where is she..." he glanced towards Emily without her knowing.

"Sam…" I nearly whispered, "He didn't—I mean—"

He looked relieved, we moved on to the next topic—thank God—because I still didn't want Jacob to know about what Sam had said, not to long ago.

"Sorry, Jacob." Sam said to a clueless Jacob. "Continue with what you intended."

Jake looked from me to Sam back and forth for a few times. He got stuck on my eyes, I ruffled his hair again—the way I did to feel the softness, but also to remind him to continue.

"Right…" He continued, "Guys, I really… _hate_ to say this…" He said the word with acid.

I felt him stiffen the same way he had when he was "planning" before, I ruffled his hair again, "Go on Jacob." I whispered.

"Bella lost her red shirt today," He continued

Embry raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, wow." Quill said, "That is such an emergency."

"Shut it, Quill!" Jacob snapped as he continued, "There was a scent there, one I didn't recognize."

Quill shut his mouth quickly.

"We need…" Jacob continued, fighting his words, "We need to call the bloodsuckers… we need their help…"

"What?" Sam boomed.

"They might know more, already." He argued, "They might have…" For some reason he couldn't finish his sentence and he didn't try again. But, then it hit me.

It could be connected, somehow.

The murders Charlie talked about, the missing shirt and the Victoria scare a few days ago. They had to be connected somehow.

I gasped out loud, "Jacob… do you mean that…?"

He nodded, the guys looked anxious. They would've know already had he been shifted.

"Victoria…" I muttered; they all heard me, though

"Bella," Sam said, "Can you call the Cullens?"

"I…" I felt awkward, asking for Edward's help when he probably hates me. But, I knew I had to, "I'll try."

Jacob started trembling at the idea of it.

"Its okay, Jacob." I whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear this time, "Nothing… nothing is… don't worry, okay?"

He sighed, and the trembling calmed. But, he still shivered from time-to-time. I played with his hair some more. But not for him, for me. It calmed me just as much when I played with his hair.

_So very, very soft_, I thought to myself, _Must be a wolf thing… Or maybe a Jacob thing._

I needed to calm my worries. Soon I'd have to face my… my _ex_. Saying it felt even more weird than picturing going there. I ran my fingers through Jacob's hair a few more times. It helped him, too. His shivers stopped.

He drove me home, and stayed over again. Tomorrow—I don't know how I'd do it—But, I'd have to tell Edward about everything that's been going on. And about what we thought was going on. Jacob lay next to me, above the blankets with me underneath them, but it was too unsettling of an evening to fall asleep. So, I just watched my wall. Facing the opposite way Jacob was, he laid his head on me and put his arm around me securely. He kept me warm. Which was good, considering that the window as open to let him leave when he had to switch shifts.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you to do something for me? Even if you'd hate to do it?"

"You want me to go with you…" He trailed off. I felt a _No._ coming on.

"If you don't want to—"

"I'll do it." He interrupted me.

"Really?" I asked. Picking up his warm arm, moving to face him, and then putting it back around me, "You'd do that? Even though you… _dislike_ them."

He scoffed at my loose term, "Yeah, I would. But, you have to do something for me, too."

"What is it, Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella, you will have to make an _official _choice one day."

"Jake you know I love yo—"

"Yes, I know you do." He stated, "But, you still—" I could tell by his tone that he was saying something that he'd hate to—"love _him_ too. You might love me more, but you still do."

His voice was saddening. It nearly made me want to cry, how sad it was. Though—no matter how much I wanted to—I couldn't argue. I _did_ still love Edward, but no matter what, I knew I loved Jacob more. Instead of trying a weak attempt at arguing, I just curled up—his arm still around me—and laid my head on his chest. I tried to fall asleep, and when I finally did, I didn't sleep for long. Just brief periods of time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Visiting The Cullens

I knocked on the Cullen's door, I had told Jacob not to come. It might make things worse. I knew they could tell I was coming all the while, but I was still surprised by _who_ opened the door.

It was Edward.

He looked delighted to see me. H hugged me and I hugged back. I had been so used to Jacob's warmth by now, that I shivered in Edward's hug.

"Alice saw you coming." He said, his velvet voice smooth with happiness, "She couldn't see you coming clearly for a while, guess _Jacob_ decided not to come."

"No, no. I, uhm, told him he shouldn't come. I thought it would be much better, you know?" I asked.

"Mm Hmm." He stated, walking me into the house.

We were immediately greeted by Alice, who could actually see me now.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in her bell-voice.

"Hi, Alice." I said, as we hugged, "Haven't seen you in forever."

"Ha ha, Bella." She rolled her eyes, "I get it, _forever_."

She laughed, I hadn't even realized that it could be considered funny, I laughed silently to myself.

Esme and Carlisle came in next, then Jasper, and lastly Emmet. But, Rosalie was no where in sight.

"Alice told us you needed to tell us something…" Esme began, "Is everything okay?"

Edward put his arm around me and let his hand lay on my shoulder. I tried to move out of it, not wanting to get his hopes up if I didn't… _choose_ him. He didn't notice, so it stayed there.

"We—I mean—I need to ask you if you guys know anything about the, uhm, Seattle thing. We—I—think that it's connected to something, besides the norm." I said, as I tripped over my words.

"What do you believe it's connected to?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Victoria." I muttered, I knew they could hear, "But, I don't know _how_ though…"

"We have the last piece to that puzzle." Alice said, her joke well played out but her tone devastated.

"What is it, then?" I asked, Edward's hands rubbed my neck to calm me down.

"Newborns." Carlisle answered.

"You mean, like, new vampires?" I asked, Edward continued to rub my neck. It did feel nice, but I was too absorbed to notice until afterwards.

"Yes, when we are in our first stage of life—the first year, to be exact—we are at our highest strength."

"So, a newborn vampire is… is _feeding_ in Seattle? What does that have to do with Victoria?" I felt a series of calm waves wash over me.

"Not one, Bella." Edward corrected in my ear, "Many."

"Someone's creating an army." Jasper said, "And who would do anything to get to you, to _kill_ you?"

"Victoria." I sighed, Edward stiffened.

"Precisely." Carlisle said, "We just couldn't quite connect it all…"

"Wait a second, Emmet." Edward commented out of the blue, "That is a very good question."

"What question?" I asked, gaining Edward's attention.

"When did you have a run-in with Victoria?" He asked, looking at me. His honey-colored eyes poured into mine. I felt so awkward; I shuffled my feet back and forth.

"I…" I didn't finish. I could tell by Edward's pained expression that he badly wished that he could see into my mind, even for a second. I was—once again—glad that he couldn't. "If I tell you guys, you'll hate me for it…"

"I could never hate you, Bella." Edward said. I sighed silently to myself. Sometimes I wondered if it wouldn't be better if he _did_ hate me. At least I wouldn't have to have all this relationship drama. I sighed out loud this time.

Jasper sensed my angst, I felt a warm shade of his false comfort and relief go through me. It coated the room; I saw everyone's stiff shoulders relax a bit.

"Thanks, Jasper." I whispered to him. He nodded, and waved his hand for me to continue. He'd make sure that everyone stayed relaxed and calm no matter what I said. They were my friends, for some strange reason most of my closest friends were supernatural—Jacob's pack and the Cullens.

"I was…" I eyed Jasper for a moment, he nodded for me to continue, I did. "I was on a… I went on a… date… with Jacob."

Edward stiffened and rubbed my neck harder, pulling me tighter to him. It made me feel that much more uncomfortable.

"And—uh—he, uhm, smelled her. So, I went home." I left out the fact about how he left me to go home alone.

"And he said he smelt her in your room? Like _she _was the one who stole your shirt?" Edward tried to clarify for himself, he seemed pretty calm.

_Thanks, Jasper_. I said in my head.

"Did that happen when you got home?" Edward asked, trying to figure out the time slot for how everything happened.

"Uh, no. That happened maybe a few days—a week or two—later?" I tried.

"So, what happened that he noticed?" Edward pressed, now he was just being a little nosy. He _could_ have said, _'So, when did he notice?' _or _'How did he find out?'_

"He was in my room," I stated a little sharply. I felt testy, but it was washed away. "We were talking, it was a few nights after I got your letter. They night after you got back. I waited up to yell at him for being a thick-skulled moron and for being so rude." I stated, he smirked.

I didn't ruin his fun by telling him that I never yelled at him, I took it as finally getting a little even with Jacob for that. I let a little smile curl on my lips. At least he'd have to deal with that. But, my smile faded. I was being a little _too_ vengeful.

"I didn't yell at him _too_ bad though, just enough." I corrected myself. Edward was still satisfied that our relationship was perfect, and that—he believed—he had a chance to win me over again.

"Hmm…" Alice thought, "Why would any other vampire want to take Bella's things? And why would they leave Charlie alive? I assume he was there when it happened."

It hadn't dawned on me that Charlie could've been hurt.

"That's very possible." Edward replied, answering an unsaid thought of Jasper's, he looked at my curious face and continued, "He believes that the person would have to be a vampire over a year to be able not hurt Charlie"—he evaded the use of the word _kill_—"So, it's probably just a passing clan, who were curious as to why there were so many vampires by one house. They might have took the shirt to remember the smell incase they crossed by you. That way, they would know not to hurt you. Escaping any fights with a big clan, you see?"

I nodded. It seemed simple enough, just some curious nomads. No big-thing.

Then why didn't I believe it?

"Okay, then." Carlisle said as he let slip a sigh of relief. Carlisle hated any kind of friction if he could avoid it. "That is settled, thank you, Bella, for your time and information."

I half-smiled as if to say '_No problem.'_ I would've, too. Had I not realized that they all thought I was going out of my way to do it.

"Can I speak to you in my room for a moment, Bella?" Edward asked as the others fled the living room to go about their business.

"Uh…" I figured it couldn't do any harm, "Sure, Edward, of course…"

When we got up to his room, I sat down on his love-seat. He sat down next to me.

"So… what's up." I asked as he leaned closer to me. Was there as secret that he couldn't share with everyone? No. Was he whispering something so is family wouldn't hear? No.

He wanted to kiss me.

He pressed his lips to mine, I tried to hold back—pull myself away. But, he still kissed me. "Edwad! Wha a ou doin'" I said, my voice not understandable. His lips were hard as ice, and as cold as them too. I just gave up fighting, and let him kiss me until he stopped—sensing my impatience and lack of enthusiasm—and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, his tone light, "Usually I'd have to beat you off with a stick.

I glowered at him. This was _so_ not the time for jokes.

"What?" He inquired, all joking aside. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong, I could tell that much.

"_Why_ did you just _kiss_ me!" I snapped. He looked stunned.

"Because I _love_ you, Bella." He whispered in my ear. His cool breath gave me goose bumps, but it was just because of the cold. I was too angry to feel anything else for him.

"I told you downstairs." I stated, "And I know Jacob replayed everything in his mind for you to see." And gloat to you about.

"I figured it was a pity date, to get him off your back. And I also believed all those things were just daydreams to get to me. You know, made up."

His obliviousness was agitating, but his loyalty and devotion was heart-warming.

"Edward, it…" I looked into the deep-set of his honey glazed eyes. "it's not… it wasn't… fake."

He looked at me, stunned. I stormed out, half mad at Edward and half mad at myself. If I had just told him before class that first day he was back. Anger tears streaked down my face as I ran through the living room, I knew my way around all too well.

"Bella…!" Alice gasped—unnecessarily—when she saw me run through the house. Jasper tried to force calm on me, I focused on my anger. It helped stop it.

I stormed out of the house, got in my truck, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob**

Why Did I Have To Go And Open My Stupid

Mouth? Oh, That's Right… 'Cause I'm A Moron!

I was watching television—flipping through channels and not really paying attention—when Billy said, "Jacob, relax your grip on the remote! I can't even make out the shows." He wheeled over and grabbed the remote from my hand, stopping on the news. I was still daydreaming, wondering if Bella was still at the bloodsuckers or if she was home by now.

There was a thunderous _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ at the door, I got up lazily to answer it.

_Probably just Quill and Embry,_ I thought to myself, _wanting to check out the fixed up motor for the Rabbit._

I opened the door, and something warm and soft fell into my arms.

It was Bella.

"Bella? What's going on?" She had tears in her eyes. She once told me that she cried when she was angry. I couldn't help but wonder whether she was angry or sad.

"Jacob I—I—I" she sputtered out, she looked like a wreck. Her cheeks were tear stained. Again I wondered whether she was angry or upset.

Or both.

"Bella, calm down…" I tried to sooth her, she held on to me. Her arms hugged me tightly the whole way while we walked outside onto the porch.

She pulled on the back of my hair, letting her fingers slip through it. That nearly set me into a frenzy; I was desperately tempted to kisser her and never stop. I suppressed it, she needed me; it was hard though.

"Jake I—I—" I thought she was going to start sputtering again, she pulled apart from me, her arms still on my chest, "I didn't… he just… I tried to push away… but he wouldn't…so I just waited."

So it was _him_ again. The bloodsucker. He'd done something, I was ready to go and tear his pretty-boy head off when Bella continued.

"He _kissed_ me Jacob!" I said, "I didn't want to… but, I can't blame him… I guess he just—"

Wait… _what!_

"What do you mean you can't _blame_ him!" I snapped, "Bella, he kissed you!"

"It's not like it's a _new_ thing for me, Jacob." She said, her eyebrows knit together. Her eyes bored into mine.

Her chocolate brown eyes, they distracted me for a moment. They were unusually tinted with varying colors when they were in certain lights. It was so… I shook my head.

"Okay, fine. But, you didn't want him to!" I snapped again, focusing on her furrowed eyebrows instead of her distracting eyes. "You can blame him for that, can't you?"

"Jake… he _loves_ me." She stated, looking into my eyes. It forced me to look back into the distracting chocolates, "How can I blame someone I love for loving me back and trying to prove it? Even if it's unwanted…"

"What!" I snapped again, her saying she loved him hurt. Like she punched me, "You love him? _Still?_"

"You're the one who helped me realize it!" She retorted.

"That's because… I…" I shut myself up. "Oh, it doesn't matter. What matters is, how could you not be mad at him?"

"I already told you, you _dog!_" She hissed, calling me the name Edward usually did. It shocked me, I could feel the look on my face, "Oh, Jake… I…" She tried to pull on the back of my hair again—I took her hand down. Her pulling on the bottom of my hair always calmed me, or made me want to kiss her. I was too angered. I pulled away from her, hand headed for the door.

"Jake, wait!" She called, grabbing my hand.

Wow. Major de ja vu.

"Please, Jacob… don't… I'm…" she trailed off as I tried to pull away again. I walked further away, her hand slid out from mine.

"Goodbye, Bella!" I snapped, my nostrils flairin She tried to follow, but I shut the door behind me. I heard our porch steps creak as she left, I also heard whimpering and hushed sobs.

What did I just _do?_

I know, I just let the girl of my dreams—literally—go home sad and crying because I couldn't try to understand.

I stalked into my room, ignoring Billy when he said, "Hey Jacob… What's going on? Do you want to tal—" I slammed the door. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to sulk until it was my turn to switch shifts and go around Bella's house.

Guard Bella's house.

I'd make things up to her then.

I groaned. Why was I such an idiot sometimes? I fell asleep, until Quill woke me up about three hours later.

"Dude! Get up!" He shook me roughly, "It's your shift! I'm so tired I could crash on your couch! Get a move on, I want my turn to sleep!"

I yawned. It was time to see Bella.

"All right, man." I yawned again, "I'm up, go crash."

"Thanks, Jacob, dude. I need it." Quill responded with a yawn familiar to mine.

Time to see Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

**Okay, so… you all were really antsy—in the good way!—for **

**me to continue, so here I go… Enjoy and Review/Comment!**

Apology

I sat in bed with my fingers crossed. In my mind I was chanting, _Please let him come, please let him climb up the tree and come._

I really wanted to talk to Jacob, I felt so bad for what I said. I can't believe that I called him a _dog._ What a stupid comment _that_ was.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Yes! I all about flew to my window, and sure enough he was there. I opened my window up with a jerk and it squeaked in protest.

"Jacob!" I called, relief swelling up in my voice.

"Hey, Bella." He called back, in much the same way.

"Well? Are you coming up, or do I have to go down there and drag you?" I joked, he jumped on the tree branch. He grabbed one next to him, it tilted upward. He used it to walk along the house then slide in with ease.

I didn't waste any time, I ran right up to him and hugged him. I was relieved that he was hugging back; at least he wasn't mad anymore!

I pulled away, "Jake I feel so bad! I didn't mean to call you that! I'm… I'm…"

He put his hand up, to stop me from talking. "Don't worry. You didn't mean it, he's just getting to you."

What? He was blaming Edward again? At least when Jacob's crush on me _was_ just a crush, Edward was tolerant.

"What? Jake, why are you still blaming Edward?_ I_ said it, not him." He looked at me, his expression was unintelligible.

"Bella, that's what he usually calls me. That or _mongrel._ He must've said it to you when you were there."

I groaned, "Jake, just stop blaming each other! It's annoying and getting on my very last nerve!"

"Well what do you want me to do, then!" He snapped, his figure shuddering slightly, "Just let it go? Let me forget that he _kissed_ you?"

"At least keep it to yourself!" I snapped, getting more frustrated, "How would you feel if you had to choose between two people you love while a crazed vampire was starting an army to kill you!"

_Oh, here we go again… _I thought to myself, _I can't stand the fighting!_

I had had _enough_! I walked over to him, his shuddering intensified. I walked over to him, put my arms around him, and kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair, and didn't stop kissing him until I was nearly out of breath.

I gasped, pulling away from him slightly; my fingers unrelentingly pulling lightly on his downy hair.

"So, does this mean our fight is over?" He mused, "Or do we need to kiss some more?"

I wacked his arm lightly, talking in the terrible joke. He shrugged, and kissed me once more. Then he inquired about when I had mentioned the vampire army.

"So what was the deal with the whole, _'crazed vampire starting an army'_ thing?" He questioned. I pulled on his hair nervously.

I kissed him again before answering, "Its Victoria…" I began as a tremble slipped through him; I tousled his silky hair before starting again.

"She, uhm… got into a _tiff_ with Edward a while back, her—uh—_mate_ was killed to protect me by Edward and the other Cullens…" I looked at him to check his expression, he looked pretty calm so far while I was ruffling his hair and he wasn't shaking. "So she vowed to destroy his… _mate_."

This time he started to shake, I pulled on the back of his hair and kissed him again.

"Don't worry, Jacob." I cooed in his ear, "There's a plan, Jake. And I think you're going to like it, until I tell you what I want."

He seemed suspicious, but interested. "What do you want and with who?"

"They want to—uh—want to meet the army; the one Victoria is creating, in the clearing. They want to fight them off, Jake. The Cullens, Jake."

"Hmm… Kill some vampires, eh?" He seemed intrigued, I didn't like it. "What's the part you think I _won't_ like that you want?"

This was going to be a hard one; I walked Jacob over to my bed and sat down, He sat down beside me. "Jake I don't want… I can't have you…"

He pulled my shoulders so I'd face him, "What, Bella?" His onyx eyes were even more compelling then Edward's—which I used to think was impossible.

"Don't—and I mean please, _please_—don't go in the fight…"

"What?" He asked, his face astounded for a moment; then disappointed.

I took his hand in mine and used the other to put my hand around his neck and tugged on the last few strands on the bottom of his sleek, soft, silky hair. He hummed in delight, and closed his eyes. Then he remembered what was going on.

"Where would I go then, Bella?" He asked suddenly.

"Well, I—I don't know, yet." My words faltered at what I said next, "We have to visit the Cullens again… and that means Edward…"

He shook some more, but he seemed to calm himself down before I could even reach my hand to his smooth hair,

"Okay, Bella." He said ominously, he had a plan. "But, if I stay out, Edward does, too."

I guess if one couldn't have fun, the other one couldn't either. I sighed, and entwined my fingers in his hair. We'd have to visit Edward again, much to my dismay. But, I still loved him. I love Jacob, too. Maybe—near unquestionably—much, much more. I'd have to choose, then. Edward vs. Jacob.

The final decision.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: In-Between

**Really sorry this chapter is so short, guys. I'm making the next one from Jacob's POI, so don't worry! Plus, enjoy this chapter and comment back on it! I'd also like to send a shout-out to someone who- I believe- truly likes these stories and is a loyal fan... _crazybread _keep reading and keep commenting!**

we were, Jacob and I, about to go up to the Cullens house. Jacob had is arm around my waist, hooking his thumb through my jean's belt loop.

_For security_, I gathered, He m_ust believe that Edward will snatch me up and slam the door._

Jacob and I walked up the porch, his thumb still entwined in my belt loop firmly. I put my fist up to knock on the door and I was grabbed into a bear hug, ripping Jacob's thumb and arm from around me. Wait. Ripped Jacob from me? So it was Edward, it was too cold to be Jacob.

"H-hi, Ed-d ward." I stumbled through my words. He let go of me, and stared into my eyes. His face was loving, and sorry. I could tell by his dark gold eyes that he was sorry. Then his face became distorted and he crinkled his nose in distaste.

He turned to Jacob.

"Hello, _mutt_." Edward hissed as Jacob pulled me back into his arm. Jacob's thumb looked broken. It was a tad warped in the wrong direction, he slipped it back through my belt loop, minding to keep it angle straight.

Yep. Fractured, at the least.

I sighed, one wounded. At least a million more tries at each other to go. They'd never stop, until I decided. I sighed again.

"Please come in." Edward cooed, only touching my back to escort us in and angling himself away from Jacob.

"Make sure to keep your dog on a leash!" I heard Rosalie call, Jacob scoffed at the low-shot.

"Why don't you tell your vamp to keep her fangs to herself!" Jacob called back, and then snickered. I bumped his ribs; it hurt me more then him.

Edward frowned at Jacob. Jacob rolled his eyes and then kissed my cheek, his warm lips took me by surprise. Even though I knew he was just trying to gloat—and I already told him not to—I couldn't help but kiss him back. But, I felt immediately guilty to do so, after I saw Edward's face.

"Edward, I—" I took Edward's hand, walking a few inches away from Jacob. I was literally caught in the middle of them know. Jacob's devilish smile began to perch on his face. Edward snarled lightly and bared his teeth, and for some reason Jacob flinched back. What could that mean? Jacob was hardly ever—no, never have I seen him—scared before…

"Jacob?" I asked, still in the middle of Edward and him, "What's wro—"

Alice saw the question coming, and interrupted it. Edward had done something wrong, and she knew the more things he did to upset me the less of a chance he had with me. I sighed and glared at Alice. She smiled knowingly in return. Jasper came in a minute later, sensing my anger.

"Hi, Jasper." I said slyly, as I felt a wave of comfort title-wave over the room. Jacob's shoulder's relaxed a little, but he was still leaning away from Edward and towards me. "Nice timing, as always."

"Just using my talents to the best of my abilities," He said tightly, his eyes were a burnt color. As if someone took the honey off his eyes, burnt it on a stove, and put it back.

"Jasper, I'm sorr—" There it was, the homey-feeling of relief and forgiveness. Jasper knew where I was going with this. "Thanks, Jasper."

He nodded. I just know noticed that they had saved me from being in-between Jacob and Edward. Edward led me—and Jacob, who was on the other side and as far away from Edward as possible—to the couch. I sat down and Jacob sat as close to me as, well, as Edward would allow. I felt a little irritated that Jacob couldn't sit comfortably, so I laid my head on his shoulder and tousled the top of his hair.

"Wha'cha doing, Bella?" Rosalie sneered, "Petting the dog?"

I shot her a dirty look, and I was not the only one. Esme, Carlisle,—who just entered the room—Alice, and Jasper did as well. Jacob just sat there—his nose creased adorably—and loosened up his rigid stance and then he did something insane.

He smirked at Rosalie, leaned his head back into my hand as I ruffled his hair, stuck his tongue out and looked up at me. Rosalie's face soured. Everyone else—even Edward—couldn't hold back, and let out a few snickers and giggles. Jacob winked at me, and then straightened himself.

"At least he's good for a laugh," Emmet said, still howling a muffled laughter.

"Glad I could lighten the mood." Jacob said. And surprisingly—to me and all of the Cullen's shocked gasps—they bumped fists in agreed approval of the jokes.

"Why so shocked, honey?" He mumbled in my ear, "Isn't this what you wanted? Werewolf-Vampire friendliness and mumble, mumble, I lost track there."

I scowled teasingly at his lack of interest in the idea of him getting along with the Cullens, and the fact that he had lost track—definitely—but in her eyes, not by boredom. Edward turned his nose up at whatever Jacob was thinking, probably him getting lost in my eyes again. Seeing as, that is what he was doing.

I sighed, this night was going to be a very _long_ one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cruel and Unusual Punishment

We had just finished discussing what we were to do with the newborn vampires. Jacob and Edward were sitting on either side of me, caught in the middle again. The other Cullens had left, escaping from the tense atmosphere.

Jacob rolled his eyes almost every time he opened his mouth to speak when the cullers were here, and I was getting completely tired of it. I had to find something to stop them, think of something to stop them, _do something to stop them_. They both loved me equally as much, what was I to do?

Wait a minute, that was it! They both loved me equally as much! Oh, but that would be too cruel, wouldn't it? But it would work. And it seemed like the only thing that _would _work, like spraying a cat with a water bottle. Cruel, but the only way to make them stop and learn. I'd wait for one of them to do something wrong, then I'd spray them with water.

"You know, mutt." Edward began, "I can't help but wonder what made you want to come here."

"Oh, really?" Jacob said, expecting an insult. He was right, time to get the spray bottle ready.

"Was she taking you for a walk through the park?" Edward said. Then, though I knew it would be effect-fully cruel…

It was time to use the spray bottle.

I leaned towards Jacob-away from Edward-and began to spray. I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, he looked down at me; completely surprised. I could feel Edward's also surprised gaze on my back, he didn't let go of the hand that he had been holding prior. I fluttered my eyelashes-trying to act the same way I did when we first met- and I could feel them brush by his neck, he cringed away slightly-as if it tickled and/or startled him. I figured both. Though I was comfortable with my head on his shoulder I pulled the spray bottle away. Edward had gotten enough of the spray, and Jacob enough of a reward for not doing the same, until he did.

"Hmm…" Jacob started as he thought through his retort, "I do believe-to answer your question-that we were playing frisbee, and not going for a walk."

I sighed, time to use the spray-bottle again.

I leaned back towards Edward, laying my head on his cold shoulder this time. Jacob looked disappointed, and maybe a little stunned. I hoped they realized my charade before I had to carry on like this for too long. I clung to Edward's arm-cold and muscular- and began the charade once more.

"So, Edward…" I cooed, in his ear. I knew Jacob could hear, I wouldn't carry on for too long. "I'm so incredibly sorry that I haven't come to see you in so very, _very_ long."

Jacob's eyes furrowed in sadness and confusion at my words. His look-the look he always did when he felt bad-nearly made me melt and go over to him and comfort him, forgetting Edward. But, I held my ground. I still needed to be the spray-bottle commander.

"Bella…" Jacob tried, but Edward did that same snarl where he pull back his firm ups and bared his teeth. It set Jacob on edge, he cringed away and I knew-then-that something was up with that look Edward always gave Jacob when he was about to say something Edward believed he wouldn't like.

"Edward?" I said, my voice much more stern now, "What was that?"

"What was what?" He cooed to me this time, "Don't worry, love."

Okay, I knew Edward was trying to keep me in the dark about something he was doing, and it had to be something real bad if he was acting this way. He always acted this way when he knew something bad.

I leaned away from Edward. Jacob looked a little enlightened by that, but he still cringed away from Edward.

"Edward-"

"It's nothing, love, truly." Edward said, trying to smooth it over.

"Then why is my _boyfriend_-" I spat the word, that was only the quick-shot spray. I knew he was doing something bad if Jacob was feeling threatened, "-cringing away from you?"

I leaned closer to Jacob, this time by my own will and not-completely-by my spray-bottle rule. Jacob still cringed away. I scooted all the way down to the other side of the couch, leaned my had on Jacob's chest, and put my hand on his chest too. He shivered from the cold and then wrapped his arms around me to warm me up.

"Edward, now tell me what that was or I swear I'll… I'm going to… I'll-"

'What, love?" Edward questioned, he looked scared that I was so close to Jacob. Then, I realized why… Jacob was shivering still, but not from the left over cold from Edward. Jacob was starting to shake with anger. What Edward was doing really was something bad, then I remembered the story.

Vampire bites kill werewolves.

I gasped, "Edward!" I yelled, "How _could_ you!"

He realized what I had realized.

"Bella, love, I-" I cut him off, but not by talking.

I kissed Jacob, and not just any kiss. It was a full on kiss, no breathing could happen in-between. I then realized that, not only had I sprayed the cat… I'd dropped him a bucket of water on it. I pulled away for Jacob slowly and pulled him up and walked out the door. Edward watched, stunned and hurt. I pulled Jacob out the door, Alice tailed behind calling, "Bella, wait! Please!" My best friend, I was hurting her. And hurting her family, and the one I love. The _other_ one I love, the one i didn't love as much. And that made me feel bad considering that I could lot whim and hurt him.

Once we were to the car, I kissed him again and he kissed me back. I needed to let him know that I felt really bad for doing that to him, having to "spray" him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Alice Clause

There was always the chance that I could be wrong.

I could be wrong and Edward could _not_ have been threatening Jacob, maybe it was some sort of reflex when he was around vampires? Then, I would've eyelled at him and nearly broken his heart for nothing. Jacob was circling the house and the Cullens—not needing sleep—had decided to help out at night. It wasn't easy alliance, they were always careful of each other. And—soon—they'd be going to practice fighting the newborns with Jasper teaching them ho1.

I would be a nervous wreck.

I needed to tell Edward about how bad I felt about using that stupid "spray-bottle" technique—though it worked well enough until I messed up.

_Maybe I could use it as a last resort again if I needed to, but only if I could manage it right._

I moaned to myself, I still needed to tell Edward that I'm sorry, and he did too. Know doubt about that.

_Wait… why should I say sorry first. Oh, because he'd think he was being "pushy" by coming over here. _

"Hmm…" I said out loud to myself, "how could I get him here?"

Alice.

_Alice! If I could somehow make her see a vision of me… oh, that wouldn't work… wait! That could! _

I ran towards my dresser, pulled out a note, prayed this would work, and wrote down in my improving—but still a tad sloppy—handwriting:

**Alice,**

** I hope you can see this right now,**

** so, if you can please, please call me**

**as soon as possible after seeing me **

**write my name. Please Alice!**

** Bella.**

It must have worked because she called within two minutes of me writing the last letter "a" and when I answered, she said:

"Bella!" Alice gasped in the phone, "Oh, Bella! I thought you'd be so mad at all of us after what Edward did! That was so incredibly stupid of him! We all were so surprised by the fact that he would threaten the dog—I mean—Jacob. It was so fuzzy and blurry that I couldn't see you clear enough to stop it on time! And I—"

So, it was true.

Edward did threaten Jacob, and he was sorry though. That was good at least.

"Alice!" I yelled, covering her self-pitying apologies, "First of all, we'd always be friends… Edward or not!"

"But, Bella I—"

"—you'd always be my friend, Alice! End of story!" I interrupted once again. "Second, thank-you for not calling him dog. Thirdly, I know how fuzzy things get—and I'm sorry for that—but, if you want to know something, ask me. I'll always tell you what is going on if you want to know, okay?"

Her gasps that had gone on throughout the conversation had stopped suddenly, and then I wasn't sure she was still there.

"Alice?"

"You really mean it, Bella? For _real?_" A bell-voice called behind me. I jumped in place and dropped the phone on the ground.

"Alice!" I screamed, shocked. "Don't do that to me! You nearly killed me!"

Her face was so happy at the fact that I meant it, even without the words. She moved swiftly to my side in a flash of white. I nearly toppled over by the impact of her hug.

"Oh, Bella! I am _so_ glad you forgive him!" She stressed the word "_so_" as she talked.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, pulling away from Alice. "Alice, I haven't forgiven him yet, he threatened to kill my boyfriend Alice. I love Jacob! It's like him threatening to tear up and burn Jasper!"

She shuddered and then side, "Really? You don't forgive him yet?"

"No, not yet. But, I can. But, Alice, I still won't go back to him. I'm staying with Jacob." I repeated, "I'm sorry. Can we still be friends? _Please?_"

More disappointment.

"Bella, now I'll never be able to see you!" Alice complained, throwing a minor tantrum.

"Alice, look at me!" I sighed, what I was about to say would nearly kill me. "Alice, if you calm down I'll—I'll" –I gulped—"I'll let you dress me for a week if you'd please calm d—"

I was rammed with another Alice-style bear hug. Then she took another rshot at me, but it was not a hug-shot.

"In _anything_ I want?"

"Yes, Alice, anything."

"Even _pink?_" She pressed.

"Alice! _Pink!_" I complained. She pouted again, "Fine! Fine, fine, fine!"

"No, you have to say it or otherwise you'll use it against me that you never said it outloud." She protested.

"What? Alice how would you even—?" She tapped her temple with one finger.

"Oh, Fine! Even the damn pink!" I complied. She shrieked in joy.

"Oh, Bella! You're going to look so beautiful, you don't even know! Even the mutt will have enough taste to see it! Oh, sorry, I mean Jacob. Oh my god! Look at the time! I have to start planning and picking out which clo—" The door shut behind her, cutting off her obsessive chatter.

"Ugh…" I groaned, "What did I just _do?_"

I looked at the time, Alice _was_ right. It was nearly 7:00 p.m. I had to get dinner ready, I was making Jacob—and one of Charlie's—favorite meals: Really rare steak, home-made fries, and—for my vegetarian needs—a big salad. I had to soften him up a bit. He'd hate what he needed to know… Edward would be in my room tonight.

Jacob finished his third plate before Charlie or I finished our first.

"Wow, Bells…" Jacob praised, "That was an amazing meal."

Charlie left to finish his food in the living room when the game came on. Leaving Jacob and I alone.

Time to tell all, and about why I was going to be dressing strangely for a week.

It was 11:57 p.m. and Jacob was still in my room, I had told him and he wasn't happy about it. But he still stayed and didn't complain. I guess he might've figured out my "spray-bottle" plan and thought I'd make Edward come earlier. I laid with my hand on his chest and my head there too.

Then, the vampire entered.

"Bella!" Alice gasped, "Oh, Bella… I'm sorry… I didn't…"

I looked up at her, pulling away form Jacob's warm—and bare—chest. He sat up and I did to.

"Its okay, Alice. I'm not asleep yet." She looked at me funny, and then I realized. She was sorry to interrupt me being with Jacob—because she didn't want to be there when he was—and not because she thought I was asleep. "What's that?"

I pointed towards the tan bag that Alice was holding, she slipped something out of it that was royal blue, silk-looking, and long.

A night gown, a blue silk night gown. I looked at the clock, right on time. It was 12:01 p.m.

"Oh, Alice!" I whined, "Do I have to! Right now! C'mon!"

Jacob looked at me strangely, "I promised Alice that she could dress me for a week if she kept a promise."

He snickered, "So, when doe sit start?"

I sighed, "Now…"

"Yep! Time to get changed!" Alice said, pushing me towards the bathroom Charlie and I shared.

"Shh! Alice!" I hissed, "Don't wake up Charlie! He's sleeping!"

"Oh…" Alice said, feigning innocence, "He doesn't know Jacob's here?"

"No, and he never knew when your brother was here." I snapped. I knew what she was up to.

"Oh." She said, dumbfounded.

I slipped the dress over my head, it had rills on the neckline and on the bottom and it was spaghetti-strap. The color looked nice, and so did the dress. But it felt too over-the-top and too flashy.

"Oh, I knew this was a good pick!" She cheered in her sing-song voice, "It looks incredible on you! Better watch out, you might just give Jacob a heart attack, Edward too."

I blushed; it stood out more against the knee-length night gown. I walked back toward my bedroom, and opened the door with dramatic slowness. When it opened, I saw Jacob laying on my bed with his head behind his hands and looking at the ceiling. He heard me come in, and his eyes popped—much like mine did against this dress.

"Bella you look—" He began, Alice interrupted.

"Well, I'll be going. Edward's going to be here in a half-an-hour. So, just make sure that the mutt—uh—Jacob is gone by then. Unless you want a clash of some titans." She winked and then left. I lay back down next to Jacob and wrapped my arm around him—just like before. Though, Jacob not as angry as he was about Edward coming over. I kissed him, and then I fell asleep.

Jacob woke me up at three o'clock in the morning. He was getting out of bed—sneaking out—when he woke me up.

"Jake…?" I asked groggily, he stopped his creeping around abruptly. Then he began walking again. "Jake…!"

He slapped his forehead and then turned to face me.

"Hi, Bells." He cooed, trying to lull me to sleep again. "Why are you waking up so early?"

I scowled at him, what a stupid question.

"Ah… right…" He said as he walked back over to the bed. The spot were he laid was still warm, he sat back down in it again.

I leaned my head up against my hand and looked at him quizzically. "Where were you going, hmm?"

"No where…" He complied innocently; lay next to me and taking my hand. He played with my fingers.

My expression soured, he looked up innocently again.

"Jake." I protested my tone just as sour as my expression.

He sighed and fiddled with my fingers again, "I was going to the clearing where the bloodsucker was going to teach us about the new bloodsuckers."

It broke me a little; I wasn't looking forward to having them fight each other.

"Let me go, too." I insisted. He looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked, "_Why?_"

_Because I need to make sure all hell doesn't break loose!_ I thought. But instead I said, "I—I want to see if… if I can help! Jasper will know what I can do to help, you know?"

"Gee, Bella, I don't—"

"_Please?_" I cooed flirtatiously. He groaned.

"Bella! Why do you have to do that!" He moaned, "Your too powerful for your own good."

He looked at my pleading face again, and then kissed me.

"Fine, Bells, I'll take you if you truly want to." I hugged him, and then kissed him again. Someone cleared their throat. I stopped mid-kiss.

"I saw you make the decision to come, as fuzzy as it was—" Alice eyed Jacob accusingly. "—and brought over your next _outfit_."

Jacob chortled. I slapped his arm, it hurt.

_I have to remember to stop doing that!_ I thought silently to myself.

"C'mon, Bells!" Alice rushed, I realized that Jacob and I were still laying down—though we were propped up by our arms—and I quickly got up, unwillingly took the brown dress bag, and set off for the bathroom to get changed.

It was a pair of skinny jeans, a dark purple V-neck blouse with white designs around the neckline, and a pair of white pumps—not very high, though. At least she took my inept balance into consideration.

I walked out. Alice crossed her arms and looked me over then she clasped her hands together, and rejoiced in her accomplishment.

"Oh, Bella!" She sang, "You look _amazing!_"

I looked in the mirror, she was right. I did look amazing—not to sound conceded.

I sprinted into the room, passed a stunned Jacob, and grabbed a piece of paper. I quickly jotted down:

**Charlie,**

** I had to run to the store, I was going to**

**make a special break fast and we were **

**out of milk and eggs. I went to the store**

**to get some, be home as soon as I can. **

**But, it might take a while I promised **

**Alice that I'd visit her soon. So I might **

**stop by on the way. **

** Bella.**

_There_, I thought, _The Alice part will definitely work_.

Alice read over the letter, "Nice touch for the extra time, Bella."

"Thanks." I smiled, "Oh, and Jacob—" he didn't have to look up because he hadn't stopped looking at me "—I'm going to need you to eat a dozen cooked eggs and a few glasses of milk."

He nodded slowly.

"What, Jake?" I asked, a tad irritated.

"Nothing," He shrugged, "You just look… _really_ good."

Alice stuck her finger by her mouth in a fake-gag fashion. I blushed. Jacob gawked at me.

"C'mon, Jake. I'll get you that food." I said, walking him down the stairs, Alice skipped along.

I cooked the entire box of eggs, and took out a big glass for the quarter-bottle of milk that was left.

"Huh… I guess we needed milk after all." I thought out loud to myself—though they would hear.

Jacob ate all the eggs within five minutes—to Alice's distaste—and we left. Even though I knew I should be there, I was really not looking forward to it.

I gripped Jacob's arm, but he had to let it go.

"You have to go with Alice." He snarled. He didn't like the idea, "The pack wants to go in wolf-form, so _I_ can't take you."

So, _that's_ why he didn't want me to go. I'd be "stuck" with the "bloodsuckers" for the entire time.

"Okay, Jacob…" I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. They were warm, I kissed him longer this time. Alice fake-gagged again.

I set off with Alice, she pulled me to her car—a new yellow one—and we set off for the forest's clearing as fast as the car would move.

I sighed, now I'd have to watch my vampire-family and my pack-family—which is what I considered them—fight.

_Great_. I thought sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Wolves Will Watch

"Alice?" I asked, "This isn't the clearing…"

I shook of fmy sleepy daze and watched her carefully. We were supposed to be in a clearing that was similar, but smaller, to the one where the real battle took place, meanwhile we were pulling up to the edge of the forest far out from town; it was probably one o'clock in the morning. I wasn't sure; I was too tired to check the radio clock.

"I know." She began to smile as she let this ominous phrase slip out.

"Alice, what's going on? What are you planning here?" I demanded to know.

She didn't answer, she just parked then looked passed me, through my window. I turned my head and saw Edward smiling his crooked smile a few feet away. He waved at me, I waved back.

As I got out of the car, he was by my side in an instant.

"Hi, Edwa—" I was suddenly chopped off by the legs, Edward had swept his arm under them, knocking me down only to catch me in his arms a second later. I gasped in shock.

"Nice catch…" I muttered my eyes still popping form the shock of the sudden attack.

He chuckled at my reaction; I turned my head towards Alice and glowered. So _this _was her plan, Edward was to carry me to the miniature clearing in his arms. My glower soured further into a scowl.

"Be careful, Bella." Alice warned, though her tone was still light, "Your face will get stuck that way."

"And it would be just as beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear, then kissed my cheek.

_Okay._ I told myself, _After this trip, I am going to be neutral. Like Switzerland. I'm not getting his—or anyone's, including Alice's—hopes up until I choose._

I nodded in agreement with myself.

_I probably should tell Jacob that. Maybe _then_ he would stop worrying about me when I am with Edward…_

"Ready?" Edward asked as he began to trot into the forest.

I shut my eyes, "I'm Ready."

There was a chuckle and then the wind from our accelerating pace whipped my hair back. I held on to Edward a little tighter, I never liked traveling this way. Never the less, I had to peek. But my immediately began to tear so I shut them again.

We made it to the small clearing within a couple of minutes.

"Edward?" I asked as we came to a stop, I felt it was safe to open my eyes now.

"Yes, love?" He whispered in my ear again.

"You can put me down now."

"Hmm… Are you sure?" He joked, "I rather like this arrangement."

He smiled; I smiled a little bit too. "I'm sure."

He shrugged and then began to let me down, I saw his arm—the one not still holding me up—flash, then I was being dropped, then caught, then I was sitting on a quilt on the ground.

My eyes rolled in my head while I tried to watch, when they finally stopped, I looked down. The blanked was designer, I rolled my eyes at it.

"Alice." I called, she was at my side in an instant, "I said you can _dress_ me in whatever you want, not that _everything_ about me could be designer."

"I only did it to keep the _clothes_ safe and clean." She smiled bigger that ever before, which I thought was impossible. Edward sat down next to me on the quilt. He flashed me his crooked smile, I smirked back.

"So… When do you think that the wolves are going to be here?"

The crooked smile fled. He sighed.

"Too soon." He said blankly, "I can hear their thoughts if I listen well-enough…"

That made me excite, Edward noticed.

He looked towards his family who were just arriving. I waved to them, they all—save for Rosalie—smiled and waved in return.

Then Edward looked towards the forest, I felt it best to do the same. We watched and waited for more than five minutes. I started to yawn after the seventh minute.

"Are you all but sure that you should've come? Don't you need your sleep?" Edward asked me, I chuckled at his olden-style way of talking. I leaned my head on his shoulder and continue to gaze into the forest, while he wrapped the blanket around me.

"Mmhm. I'm sure." I answered, too tired to say much more than that. I didn't lift my gaze from the forest, that's when I heard it.

A howl.

"That was Sam." Edward clarified, "He's signaling for only a few wolves to come."

I looked up at Edward, "Who's going to come?"

His translation: _'Is Jacob coming?'_

"Sam, the ones called Quill and Embry, a Seth—by a pleading request—and... _Jacob_."

He spat his name, I eyed him and raised my hand to slap his arm playfully, but thought better of it.

_If Jacob was hard, Edward was worse._ I thought to myself. So, instead I elbowed his arm instead.

I saw the first wolf. I watched to see if Jacob was really coming. I watched as a big black wolf—Sam—walked from the forest, into _just_ the shadow of the forest.

Next came the rest of the pack, making a triangle behind Sam. A sandy-colored wolf, then the wolves I knew as Quill and Embry, and then I saw…

"Jacob!" I called, he trotted over to my side, and Edward left towards his family. He plopped down next to me and gave me a goofy smile. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and his showed his pointy wolf teeth. I smiled and laughed. He laid his head on his hands and spread himself out next to my quilt. I petted his furry head, and then laid my head on his furry wolf-self.

"Hey, Jake." I have to talk to you about something later, okay?" My words were muffled by his fur, he looked at me as if he was concerned.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad, Jake." I stroked his furry head, the same way I would if he were in his regular form and then I kissed his furry head. Jacob wagged his tail—on purpose, of course—just to joke around.

Suddenly, all the wolves turned towards me and Jacob. I remembered how they could read his mind this way when he was a wolf, I chuckled a little and wondered what he was thinking. I even contemplated telling Edward.

Oh God… _Edward_.

He must be able to hear them, too. I quickly whipped my hand away from Jacob's silky fur as to not make it too hard for Edward. I shouldn't feel bad, but I did. So, I decided not to worry about it, I was being neutral towards him.

Jacob looked at me curiously, as if to ask _'Hey! Why'd you stop?'_

I chuckled at the fact that my guess was _definitely_ something Jacob would definitely say, and then I began to stroke his head again. The Quill wolf snapped his head around and he looked at me, he was reading Jacob's thoughts.

He nudged me affectionately with his head, then gave me another toothy-tongued grin. I scratched his head some more.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Edward said, mimicking Sam's deep voice perfectly.

"Would you like to join in, or watch?" Carlisle asked once more.

"Watch." Edward interpreted.

"Alright, then. We are going to start off having Jasper show and explain how to fight newborns. We are going to demonstrate on each other, and you are free to join in at anytime if you'd like."

"Thank you." Sam responded through Edward sternly.

Jacob seemed to be happy that they'd be fighting; he shot me another toothy-tongue grin. I glowered at him.

"No one is going to get hurt, Jake." I corrected, he pouted a bit. "Don't pout, Jacob."

He did it in spite this time, I kissed his head. He grinned wolf-style at me again.

"That's all you wanted, isn't it?" I asked, as I glanced nervously in Edward's direction; hoping that he wasn't listening-in to it. Jacob nodded his head vigorously a few times and then licked my face.

"Ew, Jake!" I groaned. He just licked me again; I bumped him with my shoulder while I wiped his lick off my face.

Quill looked at us again, and he did a smirk to Jacob's. But, his wasn't as cute as Jacob's and it was much, much different. It was a _'Get a room!'_ look. I petted Jacob's head the same way I normally would again. Quill rolled his eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. It was just like being with friends or family. Just then, Jasper stepped in front of everyone, the mood shifted into concentration.

Time to get serious.

Alice came to my side after Jacob had left to his pack for the moment. Alice rocketed to my side, and turned to me.

"Watch this, Bella." Alice recommended, "It's very interesting."

And then she soared back next to Jasper, Jacob walked up.

"Hey, Jake." I greeted him. He nudged me happily and then gave me that goofy smile again. I bumped him back as I laughed.

"What's a matter? The "smell" too much for you?" I joked. He nodded, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Jasper walked away from Alice into the middle of his family and Jacob's pack.

"There are two very important things you must always remember…" Jasper instructed as he paced in a short line, "They are: first, never let them get their arms around you. Their strength will crush you instantly. And second, _never_ go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. If that happens, you _will_ loose."

The wolves' ears pulled back towards their heads, they didn't like the idea of loosing a pack member. Jacob's ears pulled back too, I stroked his head.

Jasper turned around, "Emmet! Come demonstrate, if you please."

Emmet smirked then followed Jasper a few feet away near the end of the diminutive clearing. They faced each other and got in position to attack.

"Don't hold yourself back, Brother." Jasper taunted.

"Wasn't planning to." He retorted.

He began to run head first towards Jasper—whose arms were open wide, as if to receive a hug—Emmet lunged; I flinched when he slammed into Jasper. Jaspers feet dragged in the dirt as Emmet pushed him forward. Emmet picked him up and flung him a good ten feet back, Jasper quickly retaliated by landing in a crouch and then began running towards Emmet at full speed—I _suppose_, the were just blurs to me at that time—and once he was close enough, Emmet swung his left arm. Jasper deflected swing and slid on his knees under Emmet's throw. Emmet became disoriented at the sudden absence. Jasper knocked Emmet on his back with his fist and corrected his mistake.

"Never loose focus." He commanded tauntingly to a still lying Emmet, and then he walked away.

Edward and Carlisle walked up next.

I flinched at the idea of the two fighting, though I knew they wouldn't get hurt. Jacob looked suddenly eager. I bumped him and when he looked up a scowled, he just let out a hushed bark, like a scoff.

Edward eyed Carlisle, he nodded and then they ran at each other—white blurs again—Edward went to jump on Carlisle, he slid under his pounce. Edward landed on his hands and feet, he got up and then they raced towards each other once more. They grabbed each other's arms and were momentarily stuck in an even battle; Jasper circled them with a criticizing stare. Edward and Carlisle broke apart; Edward was flipped over and landed on his feet. They began smiling as if he were having the time of their life, Edward and Carlisle blocked each other's path. Carlisle swung his hand to Edwards head; he pushed it away and then tried himself, only to have the same result. Edward pinned Carlisle for he slammed him to the ground by his throat. Jacob seemed disappointed.

He let go to look up at an approaching Jasper.

"One more thing," Jasper began. Carlisle pinned Edward unexpectedly, Jasper rolled his eyes as if that was obvious to happen. "Never turn your back while your enemy is down."

Sam and the other wolves looked like they were getting intrigued by the fight, much as Jacob was.

Jasper stepped up once more, so did Alice. He put up his two fingers, and signaled for her approach. She walked up lazily to him—stopping a foot apart—and then after he nodded, he swung his arm by her head, she deflected so quickly I was barely able to tell. He tried again, she jumped back a foot. Jasper made a lunge for her, she cart wheeled out of his way. He swished the hair from his face, and sauntered slowly forward. It was like a dance. He swung, she deflected. She swung, he deflected. Reverse, repeat. Then he caught her on the rebound of a deflecting twirl. He held her chin and brought her forward to kiss her, she leaned back out of his grip to catch herself ninety degrees and jet off in a sprint. Jasper turned around to look for her, she dropped out of the tree she had unnoticeably climbed on and let herself fall onto his back, she kissed him—to his surprise—than slid off, and stood by his side.

The wolves bowed out, Jacob left with his tail swinging.

"Jake, where are you—?" I began, Edward cut me off.

"He'll be back; he's just going to shift." Edward stated disgustedly. I shook my head jokingly at his tone; he shrugged and beam his crooked smile.

Jacob moseyed towards me, when he came by my side he glanced at Edward and then said, "C'mon, Bells, I'll take you home."

He pulled on my arm towards his motorcycle—which I hadn't noticed that he pulled out of the forest with him.

Edward zipped in front of him and grabbed his shoulder, "I'll take care of it, Jacob. I need to at least be there to explain to Charlie if he found out of her absence."

Jacob grimace.

"I don't care what you _'need'_ and I can handle it myself." He snapped.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Come on, we all have the same goals here, right? To catch the bad vampires?"

"Yeah, right." Jacob did the usual Jacob thing… Making things worse with Edward, "Like there's a difference…"

Edward shook his head disapprovingly, "Okay. We're done here."

Edward grabbed my arm, Jacob grabbed the other as he snapped, "No, _you're_ done here."

I looked for the other Cullens, they all had left.

"Stop, stop!" I yelled, "Let go! I'm sick of this! From this point on I'm Switzerland, got it?"

I glanced at each of them gradually; it felt good to finally get my opinion of neutrality out there. Jacob's looked down, he nodded once unwillingly. Edward did the same.

"Okay." I said, finalizing the idea.

Jacob jumped into the window with me in his arms into my room, he laid me on my bed and then went for the door.

"Where are you going, Jacob?" I asked, he had seemed upset the whole way home. "Don't you want to stay tonight?"

"No, it wouldn't be best." He said, his tone sad and a little snippy. He made another move for the window. I jumped out of my bed and I followed him to the window, grabbing his arm as it swung around. It made me remember when he ignored me, when he first became a werewolf. I didn't want that to happen again.

"What's _wrong_, Jacob?" I pleaded, "_Please_ tell me."

"It's nothing, Switzerland." He tried to joke, but his tone was too sad to be funny. "Don't worry, just go to bed."

"No." I demanded. I tried to pull him to sit on the bed, he wouldn't have budged, had he not allowed himself to move. I _knew_ he didn't really want to leave. "What's wrong, Jacob? Tell me, _now._"

He sighed, "You want to be Switzerland."

"And?"

"And that means that you can't act the same way with me as before. You have to be friend-like to _me_, too."

"Jake, there's a difference for you."

He turned away from me, looking doubtful.

"No _really_, Jake." I began, "You're my boyfriend. I will treat you like a boyfriend. Do you thing that if someone from Switzerland was married to someone who immigrated from Germany, that they would be neutral towards _them?_ No."

He still didn't look convinced by my analogy. I groaned and flopped on my bed, "You're too stubborn, Jacob."

He scoffed, I stood up and held his arm. "Jake, I love you—"

"There's a difference between loving someone and being in-love with someone." He cut me off.

"Jake?" I began, pulling him to face me. "I'm _in_ love with you."

"I am too. But I still have to go, Bella." He _still_ didn't believe me! I couldn't have him leave this time, like he did so long ago. And like Edward did before him, I wouldn't allow another emotional bruise.

He was still sitting next to me, he didn't want to leave. It was too hard for him to, so I was going to make it harder. I felt bad about it, but I had to.

I nearly tackled him with my hug. I kissed him for a long moment, and I was almost on top of him, so I moved to the side and kissed him again. I pulled his silk hair and he kissed me back.

"So I'm guessing you don't want me to leave, do you?" He joked after we pulled apart, his happy mood was back. To answer him, I kissed him again.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throats, "Time to change to your next outfit, Bella. I brought up two, so you can choose."

I moaned at Alice for forcing me to change again. Jacob still found it funny, he scoffed at my moan. It sounded like the human version of his wolf-laugh.

I slapped his arm, then shook it vigorously to relieve the pain.

"I gotta remember to not do that." I said to myself.

Jacob laughed some more, "Quit it, honey, you're killin' me!"

I scowled at him playfully, and then kissed him to shut him up. It worked, but Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me into the bathroom—trying hard to be quiet—to slip me into another outfit.

"Are you going to bed, or staying up the rest of the day?" Alice asked, taking out another pair of pajamas that were a pink tank top, hot pink fluffy bottoms with light pink hearts. I decided—from then on—that I was no longer tired. The day outfit was still pink, but it was more of a purplish-pink. It had a dark-gray jean skirt, purple leggings, and black flats. It was a much better option.

"Staying up, _definitely_." I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Somehow, I knew that." She joked, I tapped my temple and she nodded.

I hugged her, "Thanks for the other option, Alice."

After I was changed and went back into my room, and—as usual—Jacob gawked at me.

"You must _really_ not want me to leave if you're wearing _pink_ for me." He joked, I scoffed.

"It's just a promise, Jacob." I joked, "But I'm glad you like it, at least."

I twirled around, and he wrapped me in a hug and kissed me. I saw through the corner of my eye that Alice left out the window—making a fake-gag motion and then smiling and waving goodbye. I let my hands entwine in and through his hair. He liked that, I know because he kissed me more.

"Hey, Jacob?" I asked, pulling away but keeping my hand going through his glossy hair.

"Mm?" He asked, enjoying me run my fingers through his hair.

"Don't tell Alice, but…" I lay on the bed and got under the covers, "I'm sleeping in these clothes."

He chuckled and lay next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Jake? You know how you said that your warmth is from being a werewolf?" I asked.

"Mm." He said, as he put my hand on his head. I laughed, he wanted me to play with his hair some more.

"It's not."

He looked up at me in surprise, "What?"

"It's not a wolf-thing… It's a Jacob-thing." He smiled and hugged me to him; I kissed him lightly and then let myself finally fall asleep after hours of waiting and watching my friends fight each other in Jacob's warm arms.

"_In_ love with you, Jake." I mumbled as I fell asleep. He chuckled and then kissed the top of my head.

"You more, honey." Jacob said, calling me the nickname he was beginning to use more and more.

I smiled and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Graduation

**A/N: Sooooo sorry to all of my fans that this took sooooo long... I had some writers block so this doesn't have EVERYTHING that I meant it to... but the next chapter will be almost exactly like my notes so, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy... it might be a little boring. P.S. the reason I had writer's block was becasue I wqas _very bad_ because I worked on a chapter far away from this one when I shouldn't have... BUT, I FINISHED IT AND IT'S 5ing (Yeah, 5ing! I don't like to curse) AWESOME! Hope yo enjoy, new chapter to update MUCH sooner. Have fun. Some good E/B moments in next, but you know -I hope-that I love J/B (Not Justin Bieber) R&R Please! When you Rate and Re...ra... uh, do whatever the second R is, it make me want to update sooner :)! So, I hope to get up to-hopefully-24 comments from this chapter, even if you just right "A little slow, but good." ****Okay, I'm done _blah, blah, blahi_ng... ENJOY!**

I had finally made it to lunch—still dressed in Alice's ridiculous pink ensemble from the previous night—and I was starving. I had woken up late—again at the fault of the previous night—and hadn't gotten the chance to make myself breakfast.

"Hi, Bella!" Mike called from the table excitedly.

_Why is he so happy to see me? Does he really believe that I'll choose him over Edward or Jacob? Ugh… more choices. At least that's _one_ I don't have to think about._

Definitely not. Then why is he so excited to see me?

I realized then that I hadn't been in school since last Wednesday. I skipped Thursday and Friday, plus the two weekend days off.

"Hey, Mike." I answered automatically. I sat next to Alice, who was sitting here rather than in the Cullen's old spot more and more often. That made me smile a little bit, and then I looked at Mike. He thought I was smiling at him. _Ugh_.

_How has he not heard of me being with Jacob from Jessica? She is the number one nosiest person in Forks!_ I thought, _what did she suddenly decided not to be a gossip-queen just when I wanted her to be? How annoying…_

He blanked everything out after hearing—from Jessica, of course—that I had broken up with Edward.

Or him with me.

"Alice told us about your 'bet'" Jessica said, her nosy nature to overbearing for her to continue to ignore me with Lauren any more. I imagined rolling my eyes, but I wouldn't be that rude.

"Oh she did, did she?" I glanced towards Alice, "What exactly did she say, pray tell?"  
>Jessica soured, as if this was a sore-subject for her.<p>

"Just that you and her made a bet, and you lost. Nothing less, and _nothing_ more."

She bitterly replied, whining slightly on how Alice wouldn't tell her anything more."

"I see…" She stared at me expectantly, hoping to receive the fill-ins for the blanks in her pervious conversation. "That about sums it up."

She slumped down in her seat dramatically, "_Well_, then. If that's _all_ there is…"

I looked around the table, noticing certain absentees.

"Where's Jasper and Edward?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, they're '_camping_'" She answered, winking. Jessica slumped lower in her seat aggravated, "They decided to go a little early, you know."

"I see, '_camping_'" I repeated.

"So, _anyway_…" Jessica interrupted, hating to not be in-the-know.

"What are you guys doing fro graduation? Any _parties_ to crash?" Eric questioned.

"G-graduation?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, Bella. It's, like, a week away." Jessica mocked, finally being the one who was clued-in. "Duh!"

A week…

I must've been so occupied with all of the choosing, and the fighting, and Victoria that I completely forgot.

"Uh..." I faltered, graduation used to mean something different. It used to mean—when I was with Edward—that I would become a vampire.

Just like the Cullens.

"Well, we're going to have a party." Alice said, changing the subject.

"A-at y-you place?" Angela stuttered in shock.

"Of course," Alice said, "Where else would we have it?"

"So, you're still going to have a party? Even though I'm not going to—Rosalie and Emmet might not be able to come in from college?" Alice looked at me quizzically and then she blanked out. She was having a vision and I knew what about.

My vampire future and it was gone.

"I see…" She began, and then caught herself. "I mean, I see your point. But, that's why Jasper and Edward left early… to go camping with Emmet."

She winked at me, and Jessica slouched in her seat again. Then Angela brought up an interesting point to Alice.

"Alice… with that bet thing… Does that mean you get to dress her for graduation and the party and stuff?"

"Oo!" Alice squealed, "I have this fantastic light blue knee-length dress you could wear! Or maybe the gray one with the small slit and the black belt! Oo! Oo! Or how about the—"

I dropped my head in my hands and groaned, I could see Angela through my fingers. She mouthed, 'So sorry!' I nodded so that she could tell her it was okay.

_Graduation_. I couldn't believe that I almost forgot, I still had a month or two to accept a college. Maybe I'd go to one closer to town so Jacob could visit, there's no need for a far away college now.

"Hm." I said to myself in shock. Graduation used to mean I'd get what I want_ed_. What I didn't exactly want anymore. Now, it meant something much more terrible. It meant that a few days after graduation the Cullens and the pack would have to fight.

I didn't want Edward to fight, and I _really_ didn't want Jacob to fight either. I didn't want _any_ of them to fight in general.

Should I ask Jacob—if not Edward as well—to stay with me on the mountain? Not to go, To stay out of the fight. Should I, _could_ I?

I'd have to try.

"Before the certificates are handed out, we are going to have our Valedictorian share her speech." The principal said.

Jessica walked forward to the podium, and began.

"We've all been asked the most common question—What do you want to be when you grow up?—But, I'm going to talk about how we answer that question." She said, but she slowly became a drone. The last thing I heard was, "And the true answer is… Who the hell knows?"

I craned my neck to see who was here, I immediately spotted the Cullens—which was impossible not to. They smiled—all of them but Rosalie, Emmet looked bored our of his mind. I smiled back at all of them. Edward stepped off the stage, diploma in hand. He smiled his beautifully crooked smile. I waved back, and then my name was called.

After I got my diploma I went to see the Cullens first—since they were closer—and I exchanged pleasantries with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and even Rosalie.

Then it came time for Edward.

"You graduated for the first time, how do you feel?" First time? Does he mean I will again after college, or is he talking about changing? I hope college…

"P-pretty good." I stuttered out, still lost in the idea that he would change me if I chose him. I sighed in my head.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't stand as elated as I thou—"

He cut himself off, he kissed me on the cheek, I didn't object. I figured it was a congratulations thing… I _hoped_ it was. And then growled, "The _canine_ would like to have a word with you…"

I turned around halfway. Oh, great… from his view Edward's kiss looked like it was on the lips, and Jacob was fuming. Edward smirked and I glared at him, "Nice try, Edward, I can explain it to him, you know."

He pouted, "Can't I have just a _little_ fun?"

I tried to look away, but couldn't.

"I'll delay it, that _it_!" He hugged me again, and kissed my cheek. I glowered at him, and he shrugged. "I'm going to delay it less now!"

He shrugged, "It was worth it."

He smiled and I had to, it was sweet.

"Go easy on him, Edward, I'd prefer my boyfriend not be bitten if you please."

He gazed blankly for a moment, thinking of something. He smiled a little evilly and said, "That's an intriguing idea."

I shot a daggered glare at him, "Don't. You. _Dare!"_

He put his arms up in defense, "Just an idea, love, just an ide—"

His fingers shot to his temples, like a headache. "All right! All right! Stop your unremitting cussing! She's coming!"

He said it in a slightly raised tone, so Jacob could hear. "I'd… better go…"

He tried to smile, but his hands shot right back to his temples. "Sorry, love. The images he thinks of are quite… distressing to me."  
>What was Jacob showing him? Him kissing me? Him laying on my bed while I was asleep? I stomped over to Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Quill, and Embry.<p>

"Bella," Charlie began, "I am _so _proud of you."

I blushed a light shade of red, "Thanks, dad."

That was weird, I usually need to keep a constant reminder to call Charlied dad, this one was so easy that it slipped out before I could even think about it.

"No really, kiddo, it's true. You're one of the best things I've ever done, honest."

"T-thanks, dad." Another easy one, I liked that.

Billy and Charlie walked off in the direction of the door, I turned dramatically around and glowered at Jacob. He didn't notice.

"Congrats, grad." He said, pulling me to him and kissing me vehemently. I smiled behind the kiss, I felt my lips begin to curl up so I stopped them. He pulled away slowly. "How do you feel?"

"Angry."

One eyebrow floated above the other in question, my eyebrow arched in a similar way.

"Why?" He asked sincerely.

"What, and I quote, "distressing" images were you thinking towards Edward, hmm?" He looked guiltily at his shoes, I noticed—then—that he got all dressed up for the occasion. I felt suddenly as guilty as he did and sighed. "I'm not mad… I just don't know why you guys press each other so harshly… you look really good, though."

His smile returned, it didn't matter if he didn't tell me _what_ images he was showing Edward. At least I knew _why_, it was because he thought that Edward had kissed me. He hadn't, at least not on the lips.

"I'd say the same, but I can't see you're outfit under that _mustard_-colored thing." He said, flicking my graduation cap and pulling at the gown.

"Oh, that reminds me!" I ripped the hideous gown and cap and revealed the tight black top, and frilly white bottom dress Alice had forced upon me… I had promised her another week if _she_ promised that she wouldn't tell Charlie that I had to sneak out of my room to watch the fighting class with Jasper.

"Well?" He gawked at me, and I could see Quill and Embry behind him doing the same.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat discreetly, no response. "_Ahem!_"

The louder booming clearing of my throat finally caught their attention. "S-sorry, honey, you just look… uhm…"

"I know…" I made a grab for the mustard-yellow gown. Jacob caught it befor I could get my hands even close to it.

"No!" He gasped, then corrected himself, "No, no, you look fine! Don't worry, you look…" He couldn't find words as he focused on my eyes, so he kissed me again, far more passionately then normal. I had a feeling he liked my eyes more than the dress. He put his arm around me, I tried to reach around and grab the gown to hide Alice's catastrophic dress but he pulled it away again saying _tisk, tisk_ and "You need to keep your promise Bella, honey."  
>I groaned, Quill stepped forward. He addressed Jacob first as he joked, "So, an older woman, eh Jake?"<p>

Embry snickered and Jacob slapped Quills arm. All three of them suddenly snapped their heads to the left, towards the door. I saw Sam through the corner of my eye, he was beckoning them to him.

"Go on," I sighed, "But then _all three_ of you have to come to the Cullens' party."

They groaned in unison, a combination of the husky voices—Jacob's being the only one striking to me.

"You need to keep a promise Jacob, honey." I paraphrased Jacob, Quill and Embry glared at a recoiling Jacob as if to say _'You promised to go!'_

I smiled in triumph.

"Fine…" They agreed simultaneously, a fusion of voices as before. Jacob kissed me, and then they sauntered reluctantly towards Sam, not happy to have to explain to him why they were going to crash a party at the Cullens. Then, I sighed.

It's partytime.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, okay, okay, I know… I am _so_ incredibly sorry! Basically from the last chapter to now, the one where their on the mountain for the second day, but it is my version. It is awesome! And again, to those who like—or hopefully love—my story, please keep reading… and I'm sorry for being so late with this!**

Chapter : Bitten

I woke the next morning still wrapped in Jacob's arms, he was asleep. I looked up at him; he had this big smirk left on his face.

It annoyed me.

I looked the other way—to see Edward—and there he was, cheerless and angry at the same time.

"Good morning, love." There was bitter-sweetness to his tone.

I looked down, not wanting to hear _and_ see the anger in him. It was unnerving to see Edward angry, he usually—when around me—was so happy, or at least content.

"G-good morning-ng." I stuttered and shuddered, the cold from my arms being out of the covers was already getting to me.

Edward sighed, "You have to get back under the covers, Bella."

"No, I don't want you to be hurting…" I muttered. I leaned over Jacob, trying to work with the zipper to get myself out. Edward caught my hand and stopped me.

"I'm fine, _you're_ the one that _you_ should be worrying about." He cooed, but it was still too tart.

I sighed, and left the zipper the way it was. If I wasn't coming out, I'd leave it so that—at least—he'd know I wanted to.

Even if I didn't.

Jacob snored lightly in my ear. I chuckled in my head, thinking of when he told me he didn't snore.

_Mmhm… Yeah right, Jacob! _Sure_ you don't snore…_ I thought, mockingly.

"Bella?" Edward asked sullenly, "What are you thinking about right now?"

I was taken aback, "W-what?"

"What are you thinking of right now?" He repeated, "I don't care if I might not like it, just tell me. I'm curious."

"Uh… I was th-thinking of how J-Jacob once told me he never snored… and how it's the biggest load I've ever heard." I said, stuttering out the truth uncontrollably. Or maybe I didn't want to hide it anymore.

He chuckled, it was still too sad.

I tried once again at the zipper; Edward laughed at how I couldn't manage to open it, then sighed.

"Do you really wish to get out that badly?" He asked, coming closer to me, I nodded my head. He helped me get the zipper past the part it was stuck on, and the escaped back to his corner where he exiled himself as to not make me cold. I pulled the zipper down, and then fell out. Only, I wasn't the only one.

Jacob fell out, too. He nearly landed on top of me. If he wasn't awake then, he was now.

He landed on the cold floor, I landed—or was pulled—to Edward's side. He'd pulled me so that Jacob wouldn't fall on me. It all happened so fast my eyes were rolling in my head, as I was suddenly sitting on something cold.

"Eesh!" Jacob yelled as he rolled himself back into the sleeping bag, "What a way to wake someone up!"

He looked up, scowled at Edward,—who had me in his lap—and then patted the sleeping bag's empty space, gesturing for me to come back. I pulled myself from Edward and sat next to Jacob, he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm… and to boast.

"Good morning, Bells." He said, kissing me passionately and longer than usual. I wouldn't have minded. Except that Edward was there.

"H-hi, Jacob." I stuttered, he hugged me tighter and smiled. Edward snarled. I groaned.

A wolf howled outside the tent.

"Damn!" Jacob joked, "And I had just gotten comfy again."

I rolled my eyes; Seth stuck his big wolf head in the tent. He looked at Edward, then at me and Jacob. He did a fake gag.

"I agree, whole-heartedly." Edward smiled at Seth's reaction, I glared at him. "Sorry, love, I should keep to myself…"

I smiled a little, "Thank you."

Jacob sighed, and then began to unzip himself from the sleeping bag.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I joked, "I need my personal heater."

"I-I'm going outsi—"

"He's going to fight." Edward interrupted, unveiling Jacob's lie.

Jacob's good mood vanished in a scowling flash.

"Jacob!" I stood up—shivering slightly—and glowered at him, "Like hell you are! You promised!"

He scowled at Edward, said "I have to go," and then slipped out of the tent.

As Edward watched in awe, I chased after him.

"Jake stop! Jake please!" I called as he continued to walk further, I raced after him.

He finally stopped and turned when I yelled, "_Jacob!_"

"What can I do to make you stay?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I can do something. By going their and helping kill a leach! I know I promised… no one but Seth can stay away from the field—we need everyone." He said, trying to walk away backwards as he did so, "I'm sorry. I'll be back soon."

"No! Don't do that! I don't want you to get hurt!" I pleaded. "Jake… _stay._"

"Why?" He asked, walking back towards me, "Give me a good reason, and I'll stay." Good. I was reeling him back. Or so I thought.

"Because I don't want to loose you."

"Not good enough."

"Because your too important."

He shook his head.

"A-and because…I—I… _I choose you._"

He was suddenly an inch away and had one hand cradling my cheek.

He leaned in; I put my hand on his chest and leaned in too. We kissed, my hand instinctively inched towards the back of his head. I ran my fingers through his velvety hair. He held my face to his with one hand, and wrapped the other around me.

He pulled apart first, I kept my fingers entwined through his hair.

"I gotta go…" He moved a few inches away slowly to face me, looking at my shocked expression. "I'll be back…" He slipped out of my grip on his hair, and walked away. I stood there for minute, after minute, after minute.

He _still_ left?

I walked back towards camp. Guiltily, solemnly. Edward looked up from a concentrated stance.

"Y-you saw?" I asked, my tone muffled by my shame. When I wanted to say whom, I wanted to do so privately.

"No, Jacob's thoughts can get… pretty loud." His words were soaked with upset.

"Edward I—" His hand shot up and stopped me. He turned, stationing himself in front of me. I followed his gaze, and what I saw made me gasp.

Victoria.

She was standing couched in a cat-like position, starring at us. But, why? Alice said the fight wasn't to take place until at least the afternoon… and it was daybreak…

"She'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Edward answered an unspoken question. I turned, there was another vampire there—a male. He was handsome; he looked extremely similar—but better—than James.

"Don't listen, Riley." Victoria warned. Her voice shocked me, she sounded so harmless. Like a little girl trying to speak threateningly. The kind of voice you'd picture to belong to someone with pigtails and a lollypop, "I told you about their mind _tricks_."

"I _can_ read your minds… so I know what she _really_ thinks of you." Edward breathed, not straightening himself from his protective pose. I understood then. The entire army, the battle to take place in the clearing…

It was just a distraction.

"He's _lying_." Victoria spat.

"She only created you and this entire army to avenge her true mate… _James_." Riley began to look suspicious, "That's the only thing she cares about, not _you_."

"There is _only _you." Victoria countered, speaking to Riley. "You know that."

Riley refocused on Edward menacingly.

"Think about it…" He suggested commandingly, "Your from _Forks_. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you—"

"Riley." Victoria interrupted, Riley turned. "Don't let _them_ do this to _us_. You know I love you."

Riley looked away, he contemplated for a moment. Edward regained an even more protective position in front of me. I knew what that meant.

He didn't believe Edward.

Riley finally looked up, he eyed Edward carefully. Suspiciously. He uttered two words, two toxic words.

"You're dead." And then Victoria lunged. Not Riley.

Another distraction.

Edward was distracted by Victoria, I tried to run. At first I didn't know why.

Until I fell.

I fell on ice and landed on my knees, and then I saw him. Riley was heading straight for me. He jumped and bared his fangs. I, then, felt pain. The pain of a thousand knives, a million needles, pulse through me. Starting from my wrist, from the same scar where I had been bitten the first time. Where I had just know been re-bitten.

I heard a blood curdling scream before I realized this. And it was coming from me. As his fangs seeped into my skin, I began to tremble. James' face flashed infront of my eyes.

Then Riley was ripped away, Seth—in wolf form—had heard my distressing scream from the camp a few yards away. He pounced on Riley, tarring him away from my arm. Everything was slowly being saturated in darkness, but through it I could see the fight. I screamed again as another wave of pain shot through me from my arm. Seth bit Riley on the shoulder, dragging and thrashing him all around. He slammed him against an ice block and then Riley screamed, Seth had bitten his arm clean off and spit it off the mountain side. He grabbed his arm, and wailed in agony once more. His wrist as well as my wrist.

An eye for an eye.

Victoria began to fume at this sight. She lunged at Edward, they landed next to each other and skidded through the snow. Edward tried to grab her shoulder, she slipped away. She tried to run—her natural instinct, to survive if no one else could—but Edward caught her by the leg and through her back against a tree, she held herself there—attached to the tree—and Edward ran over and knocked the tree over, pushing on it with all of his strength. She landed safely on the ground. She landed on all fours—just like a cat. I twitched and yelped, Edward was too far to notice. The pain began to surge towards my legs, filling them with acid—or so it felt like.

Edward tackled Victoria, she tried to push him away and tear off his head. Seth turned form his battle with Riley, and growled. Riley kicked his head into the same block of ice that had cost him his hand. Seth immediately fell helpless to the ground. Riley went forward towards Edward. He banged Victoria's head on the ground, then left to go for Riley. He grabbed him by the hair and then slammed his head on the icy ground, he tried to rip his head off but that's when he first noticed me. He's face broke in agony at the sight of me, writhing in pain on the ground.

He lost concentration.

Victoria pounced and put him in the same choke hold. Edward had no choice, he released Riley and grabbed Victoria's arm from his neck trying to shake her off. She through him onto the mountain side, he came back at her and punched her. She fell as Riley came up from behind Edward, he spun around and caught him and through him off.

He landed on a small heap of snow, where a recuperating Seth came up from behind and pulled him over, thrashing him around as he did before. I watched through fazing eyesight as I thrashed and began to breathe deeper and shallower. The pain was working its way throughout my entire body. It was everywhere I could thing of, and it never stopped. I knew what was happening.

Victoria looked away from her false-lover as he was pulled over the lump of snow and carried off by Seth to be torn apart. She snarled and thorugh a punch, his anger was re-fueled after he caught a glimpse of me again after I wailed in agony as the venom spread to my chest, coursing through my veins and lungs.

Victoria caught him by the throat, he twisted her arm and she had no alternative but to release her grip. She threw a punch at Edward that—if he hadn't caught it—would've knocked his head clean off his body.

Literally.

They both had each other by the throat, in a forever lasting choke-hold. I screamed once more, Edward through Victoria ten feet away and then caught her seconds before the landing. He gripped her neck and pulled her toward him, to his lips.

And then bit her.

Her limp body fell to the ground with her rolling head.

He turned toward me and gasped or groaned, everything I heard and saw was becoming too dizzying to tell much for sure.

He got up quickly and came to my side; I tried to hold in a screech as I felt the pain trickle into my heart. It slowly augmented into an unnatural pace. I blacked in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remember was a scream so loud it echoed through everything. Only… It wasn't mine.

And then I blacked out for good.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 22: New

I opened my eyes, and something was… different. I watched as miniature dust particles—that I had never seen before—floated and dance through the air. It was quite majestic, actually. They seemed to dance. Then I heard foot steps and empty breathing.

_How was this possible?_ The question seemed to echo in my mind, as if it wasn't enough to fill it. This question, however, was very viable. For, as far as I knew, it seemed as though I was at the Cullens. And I could never hear the Cullens foot steps before, they were all _vampires_.

I listened again, more intently this time. Forgetting the dancing dust molecules as I heard the _click-clack, click-clack_ of pacing footsteps. The last thing I remembered was a scream—that wasn't from myself—and Edward. He was trying to… to do something. It seemed hazy, yet clear. As if it was _supposed _to be unclear.

_Ah, yes. _I thought, _He tried to suck the poison out from me as he had done a long time ag—_

I cut off my own train of thought, he _tried_. I said he _tried_. I gasped instantly—it felt unnecessary and dry in my lungs, but yet I realized—just then—that I had been breathing once every other minute this whole time. Someone—who appeared to be sleeping—woke abruptly.

It was Jacob.

His left arm was in a sling and he seemed to be all taped up on his left side as well. Soon after my gasp the _click-clack_ing stopped and there—in the doorway—were the Cullens. All of them. I heard something go _thud-dump_ dully, it came form my chest. It was my heart, it hadn't been beating for ten minutes. My empty-feeling mine was suddenly filling with confusion. I jumped off of the cot—probably taken from the hospital by Carlisle—and go to my feet. I was in a crouched position, an _attacking_ position.

Ready to pounce.

Jacob tried to stand, but he couldn't. He was –for some reason—unable to get up. I heard him moan in pain. Carlisle was by his side instantly, whispering in his ear. The only strange part was…

I could hear it all.

"You know you aren't supposed to strain yourself." He informed Jacob, he was in his doctor mind-set, "You are barely supposed to be here right now."

"I know!" Jacob hissed, he was still in pain. "I just—"

"I know, but she needs to calm down and get used to her new self before she can get to close to you… So _stay put._" Carlisle commanded, and I had a feeling the dangerous "she" was me.

I slowly stood from my guarding position. I saw Edwards face for the time, the first _real _time. It was more beautiful then I remembered. I wished to look into Jacob's face, see his eyes and ruffle his hair. To see what he'd look like to my new eyes. Also, I desperately wanted to play with his hair and be near him, I was so anxious and confused that I needed to calm myself down.

But Jacob wasn't able to look at me. His slung-up arm left him in a position that prevented him form doing so. He looked extremely anxious, probably because of me. He was also being guarded by Jasper.

I recoiled once I looked at Jasper, his entire face was covered in bite marks like the once on my arm. The one that was now deeper and more visible—at least to me—then it ever was before.

I slowly held up my arm to see, it went so quickly that I barely had enough time to finish contemplating whether or not to do so yet.

I walked towards Jasper slowly, on arm still up so that the scar was visible to me. I was next to him within a second; he stiffened his position and was seemed ready to tackle me if necessary. He re-positioned himself in front of Jacob, blocking him from my view yet again.

I placed my hand right next to his face, comparing the scars. He had many more than me, but it was near-exactly the same kind of bite. Teeth placement was the only difference. My hand grazed by his cheek, I shot to the other side of the room in shock within an eighth of a second. His cheek felt _warm_. Well, not so much warm as it felt less cold. He didn't feel as cold as I remembered the Cullens to, it was unnatural for them to be that warm... they were supposed to be cold, _freezing_ cold.

Edward approached me, "Bella, love? Are you alright?"

"I—I—" I was surprised by the voice that came out. It sounded like me, but different. More like a wind chime or a small bell. It rang beautifully when I spoke, like being in a permanent sing-song tone. Though, it was off. It sounded much like me, as well. That gave me some relief. I didn't want being a vampire to change me too much.

_Vampire_.

Was that what I was know? Would Jacob find me to smell disgusting and hate me, too?

"I'm fine…" I finally answered Edward in my sing-song of a voice. "Jasper felt… and he has…"

"Yes, scars. Did he feel less cold? Maybe even warm?" Carlisle questioned.

"Less cold," I corrected, he was still no where near warm to me.

"Yes, I see…" Carlisle said in a knowledgeably way.

Jacob groaned again, he was trying to move. Carlisle walked back toward him and began whispering again, I let it drone in the background of my empty mind.

Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Your voice…" So he noticed, too. "It's so… different."

I stared at him in awe, what was that supposed to mean? "And…?"  
>"Well, I expected…" He glanced sideways at Carlisle, "To be much more different."<p>

That wasn't what I expected, I looked towards Jacob. His anxiety intensified even more.

"Why can't all of you come closer?" I observed, "Why are you all staying across the room?"

I wanted him to say it, I wanted to know exactly what was going on. If I really was... _a vampire_.

"Don't fret, love, its not terrible." Jacob scoffed, then moaned in pain—it was lessened pain—but still pain.

"Say it." I commanded Edward, my voice must've seemed angry to Jasper, he crouched lower and angled himself once again. "_Vampire_."

"You see, love, that's the problem…" He trailed off, "You're not a vampire."

"At least not completely." Alice said, she seemed agitated, like something about this fact bothered her to the utmost degree. Like how she could never see me when I was with Jacob.

"What do you mean?" I boomed, or at least that's what Jasper thought. He swayed left and right on his feet, determining from which way I would attack. "What do you mean 'not completely'?"

"You see, love, I… when you were…" I'd never heard Edward be at a loss for words before. "Carlisle? You understand this more, will you explain?"

He stepped forward, and Edward stepped back. "You see, Bella, by the time that Edward had gotten to you, the venom had already reached your heart—which is where it is for the final stages. You've been sitting their for a whole seven days, Bella."

That shocked me, "Seven days? Like, a week?"

"And it nearly killed me to watch." Edward mumbled, I heard Jacob grunt in agreement. There wasn't much more he could do. But, I could see that he was healing already. His face looked less pained, he looked healthier, and he

"Yes. It's quite unusual, actually." He mused, "It should have taken up to a day. But you see, Bella, you are quite different then must vampires. Something that occurred during you change, made you different. Made you _half_. You posses both human and vampire traits, you're looks, your possible speed, your strength—of which we all witnessed during you change, that is you fifth cott—and you're crimson eyes."

"Crimson ey—?" Alice held up a mirror, and I saw myself for the first time. I could barely see the past me, there was a new me. A Bella 2.0, if you will. My hair was buoyant and dark, my figure was sleek, but the eyes… the eyes stood out above all else. They were, indeed, crimson red. A flaming crimson, to be exact.

Some sunlight shone through the blinds on the windows, leaving lines of light that striped across my body. Each part the light touched—along with the Cullen's sparkle—on me would shimmer, it wasn't as much of a sparkle as a glow or a shine.

"Interesting…" Edward and Carlisle said together. I looked at Jacob again, he had finally been able to position himself accordingly to look at me. His eyes were pleading, like a man being chained to a wall inches from the ting he desired most in the world. It was saddening, so I focused—not on the expression—but the face controlling it.

He was amazing.

His russet colored skin looked all the richer, his eyes glistened all the brighter. I stared at him for a moment, as I began to understand.

"So I… I am, like, still part human? But also part vampire?" I asked, placing pieces together.

"Quite." Carlisle agreed, that was all I needed to know, but he continued none the less. "You seem to be able—as I said before—to be as strong, fast, and… _attracting_ as all vampires, but you also have a heartbeat—however dull—and a breath rate. We've found that you must breathe at least once a day, you have the ability to eat—seeing as all you organs function just fine, if not faster and harder than ever before—and you, we presume, can still have children."

I saw Rosalie's beautiful face sour bitterly in envy. She had once told me—in a blurrily clear past—that she had wanted kids. And had _not_ wanted to become a vampire. I felt bad, I tried to look as such. She began to loosen the grip she had held on the expression ever so slightly.

My attention re-adjusted towards the chained man I was in love with, being held from what he wanted most.

I was hoping that was still me.

"What is wrong with Jacob?" I questioned, the question was misinterpreted.

"He saved Leah for a new born, the new born had gotten his arms around him—" Jasper took a moment to scold Jacob for not following his instructions on the night he taught them how to fight new borns, another fuzzy memory. "—and the new born crushed his right side."

I cringed, one of the most vivid memories I had of my human life was of that scream. That final scream before I blacked out.

"Jake?" I asked, walking towards the place where he sat, Jasper tried to move forward but Edward held him back. He mouthed "She'll be fine" and then Jasper let me go past. "How are you feeling?"

Relief slowly surrounded his face, until it engulfed it entirely, as I sat next to him.

"Well, Jake?" I asked, then sighed. He was gazing in my eyes like he always did, which meant that I wouldn't be getting an answer for a long while.

"I—I'm good." He said, sooner than I expected. I glowered at him, and I could feel that my red eyes intensified the look so I loosened it up.

"Jacob," I said, trying to sound sad. The Cullens—seeing I wasn't endangering Jacob—left by Edwards command, I could tell that Edward had read Jacobs thoughts and felt privacy would be better. "How can you _lie_ to me?"

I pouted, it guilted him into speaking faster that it ever normally would have.

Something was up.

He sighed, "Bella… I have something to tell you..."

If my breath was being used at the current time, it would've caught. "What's wrong, Jake?"

He looked away but quickly looked back, as if it was too difficult to continue looking away.

"Bella… I've—" He cut himself off once again, trying to find the words. His eyebrows furrowed oh-so adorably.

"Bella… I've imprinted—" My crimson eyes grew and opened as wide as possible in disbelief. Then my mood changed, it became angered. Enraged.

No, I became unbelievably and uncontrollably livid.

My sighted was becoming obscured by a read hue; my nostrils began to flared as my eyes daggered in his direction. I wished the Cullens hadn't left at first, and then I was glad they were gone. I wanted to kill Jacob, yet I didn't. My instinctual side was sayin angry equals attack, but my intellectual mind was saying _Stop! You love him! Don't lunge!_

One of my worst fears were coming true.

"Bella?" He asked, noticing my sudden infuriation. "What's a matter?"

"What's wrong! _What's wrong!_" I fumed, "You _dog_! You _stupid mutt_! You imprinted and you think everything damn thing is fine!"

He didn't look hurt by my words, just as if I was completely insane. That made me angrier.

"Bella, if I had know you'd be upset I wouldn't have told you." He began, "I would've gone on with things as usual."

How could he do that? Be supernaturally attached to someone on a level impossible to comprehend, and then continue to date me? It was illogical!

"_What the _hell_, Jacob?_" I screamed, I heard one of the Cullens footsteps halt immediately. "How can you imprint on someone and then continue to date me at the same_ damn _time?"

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" Jacob asked, his tone truthfully confused. His obvious confusion helped me calm down. "I didn't imprint on someone else!"

"What? You _just_ told me that you did!" I screamed again, another halting footstep. It was lighter, feminine. Maybe Alice or Esme or Rosalie.

Jasper appeared at the door in a rush, I didn't let it stop me.

"You _just_ told me that you imprinted, you hypocritical dog!" Again Jacob still didn't look hurt, just as if he finally understood.

"Bella, honey, I didn't imprint on someone else." He began sweetly, taking my hand in his. It was warmer than I would've realized, it was so warm. Like taking a hot shower on a freezing cold morning, or drinking hot chocolate in the midst of a winter snow storm. "I imprinted on _you_."

It made me loose control. I couldn't stand it, I tried to stop it, but I still did it. I lunged.

And kissed him.

He was startled at first, and then was just as uncontrollable as myself. I was eventually the one to pull away,Jasper had left. "B—but how? You never imprinted on me before…"

"Bella, honey, do you remember how I wouldn't be able to stop looking to your eyes for minutes, maybe even hours if given the chance?"

"Yes, of course I do…" I thought for a moment, "Sort of."

He chuckled, "Bella, honey, when you were changing there was a moment when… when you're eyes. They sort of flashed open. You're eyes—you're new ones—they… they…"

He lost concentration trying to describe it.

"It was like… falling from Earth, loosing the things that connected me to the world. And then being re-connected to one thing, you."

I heard a hushed growl form downstairs. _Edward you eavesdropper!_

"Stop it." I said, Jacob looked confused, "Not you, Jake, just something bugging me. He understood, and then mumbled 'stupid bloodsucker' and that made me remember a new topic.

"Jacob?" I asked, his attention returned to me, "W-what about me? Won't I… Do I… _disgust_ you know? The smell and all?"  
>He gripped me in a hug, the slightly elevated warmth made me melt. "Honey, you've never smelt better."<p>

I looked up at him quizzically from his arms, a puddle from the melting. "How is that possible, though? I'm a… a _'Bloodsucker'_ now."

"Bells, listen—and this is the Doc's words, mind you—you're different. A halfy, if you will. Not a full blodsu—vampire. You smell floral, better than any flower shop in the world.

"Really?" I asked, he kissed me fervently. I kissed back with just as much zealous.

"I can't say that I love you anymore, Bells." He whispered into my hair, my new extreme sensitivity made Jacob's hair feel all the softer and a much silkier feel. "Because I don't, I imprinted on you. You are my world, now and forever."

Forever.

I liked that. "So, does that mean you'll live forever, too? But, how?"

"Bella, as long as I shift I stay young." He said, his arm was obviously feeling better for he used it to pull my face to him, "So I'll shift every week or something, and be young as long as you are."

"Takes more effort on your side though…" I sighed guiltily.

"Do you honestly think I give a damn about 'more effort' if I get to be with you for eternity? Do you thing the pack gets that great of an option? To be with their imprintee for the rest of time?"

I smiled. No, no they didn't. I was lucky, I kissed Jacob. He smiled down at me. And then shivered near unintelligibly.

"I got used to your old cold self, this may be harder though. Maybe even a deal breaker." He joked.

I smacked his arm and—for once—I wasn't the one who felt pain, "Like you have a choice, now."

"Ow!" I made _actually _madeJacob say _'ow.'_ That had me impressed with myself, "Easy with the newborn strength, okay?" I smiled, I guess I did still want to be a vampire all along.

But with a different motive, Jacob and me… forever.

"But, where are we going to be staying? I mean, if you're going to be with me forever and we're going to be together forever… what are we going to do?" Jacob grinned guiltily.

"Yes, uhm, the Cullens refused to let either of us—ugh—stay with or anywhere that wasn't with them."

"So, we're going to… be with the Cullens?" Jacob nodded, and I continued, "Is Edward, uh, okay with it?"

"Yeah. He's just—" He growled—"happy to have you in the family no matter who you choose."

I glared at him playfully. "Are _you_ okay with it?"

He nodded, "For you, yeah."

I smiled, kissed him—which was so incredibly different and amazing, now—and we set of for down the steps. Headed towards my new family.

And thankfully, I'd get to keep some of the old.

**The End!**

**Or is it?**


End file.
